


The Best Thing

by jules90210



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules90210/pseuds/jules90210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys!! I accidentally deleted my work, so here is it reuploaded!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily awoke to the sound of the shower turning on. Groaning, she turned to the alarm clock placed on her bedside table - 5:55 AM.

She had at least another fifteen minutes of sleep before she had to wake up and begin her day.

Maybe twenty minutes, if her husband was feeling gracious.

Maybe twenty-five minutes if she promised endless sex when they returned home that evening.

Maybe thirty minutes if she promised to do that new thing he had been wanting to try.

Maybe no sleep at all since she was racking her brain trying to figure out how to sleep in and used up five of her fifteen minutes already.

The sound of the shower turning off and the occupant getting out had her up and out of bed.

The Beatles In My Life played through the bathroom door, and when Emily opened it she was greeted with a wet, semi-naked, and tone deaf Aaron Hotchner singing along.

“You’re up early” he said with a look of surprise and slight smirk that had his dimples poking through.

“Don’t remind me” she mumbled. Her hair slightly tousled from her deep sleep and last night’s wrestle in between the sheets.

Looking at the time on his iPhone, Hotch turned to his wife, “You had at least another ten minutes before I would have woken you. Maybe twenty if you begged"

She rolled her eyes “Yeah because you would love to see me beg"

He matched her eye roll with a toothy grin, a rare sight for anyone but Emily and Jack. “Well I know how much you love to beg. You did it all night long"

“Stuff it Hotch. Now, I suggest you let me take a shower in peace, dear husband.” She felt his eyes on her, as she undressed and prepared for a hot, relaxing shower.

“Or what?”

She turned around, eyes hard and completely unclothed “Or this…will be off limits for a long time, Mr. Unit Chief"

The pout he gave her melted Emily’s heart. He had a way of doing that. After two years together, he was still able to melt her heart in the simplest ways.

“Okay! Okay! Wipe that pout off your face. You are not Jack, don’t try that one on me!” She smiled, closing the space between them and giving him a tender kiss.

“Mmmmm Mrs. Hotchner the things you do to me” He felt her smile against his lips, grabbing her by the waist, eliminating any space between them. Skin to skin.

“Why don’t you tell me what I do to you?” She smirked, feeling him getting more aroused with her every move.

He pressed kisses a long her neck, collarbone, slowly making his way to her breasts. Their weak spot.  
“How about I just show you?”

He felt her moan, and she felt him against her.

“Show me Aaron. Show me” She was begging. She knew what that could do to him.

He picked her up. Placed her on top of the bathroom sink. Never breaking their kisses. His hand slowly slip between her thighs, feeling her warmth. Wanting to feel himself within her.

“Do it. Let me feel you Aaron” She moaned, her hands wrapped up in his hair, tugging on it.

“Daddddddddyyyy!” They both groaned.

Jack Hotchner. Five-year old boy. Sweet as pie and killer of all things sexual for his father and Emily.

Emily let her head rest against his chest. Both catching their breath. “Go on Dad. Parenthood is calling."

She looked up at him. Her dark brown eyes melting his heart. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Dad? Emily? Where are you guys?” They could hear the steps of the little boy inching closer to their bathroom.

Hotch rolled his eyes, throwing his shirt over his head. “I love you”

“I love you too. And I love that little boy, despite the ruining of the moment. Now get out of here, if he sees Daddy and Emily in this position we will be paying for years of therapy down the road”

He laughed, threw on his sweatpants, gave her one more quick kiss. “I’m coming Jack. Give me a second."

As Aaron left the bathroom, Emily headed to the shower, looking at her iPhone before jumping in. 6:12 AM

She had enough time for at least a 10 minute shower.

Maybe fifteen minutes if Hotch was gracious.

She would need at least twenty-five minutes to finish the job Hotch started.

God bless Jack. But damn his timing.


	2. Touchdown

Aaron Hotchner sat on the living room couch. Beer in one hand, remote in the other. It was Sunday afternoon, and that meant one thing. Football.

Growing up, Hotch never had any interest in football. Baseball? sure - he loved the Braves. Hockey? he had been a Pittsburgh Penguins fan. Basketball? Hotch loved the Nets. But football, that was something he never got into.

Until he met Emily Prentiss. Well, technically until he dated Emily Prentiss, and even then he didn’t really care about it. But when Emily moved in with him, once they shared a home, he could not escape.

She was a New York Jets fan. So naturally, he became one too.

It started with them watching football together on Sunday afternoons, and slowly they watched on Monday evenings as well. Soon, it was just Hotch watching by himself any day of the week, at any time of the day.

This particular Sunday afternoon however, had been no picnic for Emily and Aaron’s beloved Jets. It was late in the firth quarter and they were yet to score a touchdown.

Hotch swore, groaned, and eventually changed the channel when he could not bear to watch anymore.

Then Emily walked in. Wearing lounge pants and a FBI Academy t-shirt, Hotch had never seen anyone so beautiful. They had been married for 11 months, together for two and a half years. These had been the best years of his life.

Sure Hotch had been happy with Haley, and he had loved her from the deepest parts of his heart. But she was no longer here. And Emily was.

Jack had fallen in love with her just as much as Hotch had, if not more. And Emily, had been a saviour to the both of them. Something he would never forget.

“How bad?” She came into the room, and headed straight to his lap. A spot that had been reserved for Jack for so many years, now belonged to Emily.

“We’re half way through the fourth quarter, and not one touchdown!” He sighed, grabbing hold of her hips and bringing her even closer to him.

She leaned down and kissed him, and he felt her smile against her lips. “What’s got you so happy?” He brushed the hair out of her face, and she gave him the biggest grin.

She grabbed a hold of his hand, interlocking their fingers, rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb.

“I’m pregnant."

Wow. That had completely blindsided Hotch. They had been trying for the last six months. She wanted nothing more than to be a mom, and even though they had Jack, who Emily saw as nothing less of a son, they wanted to have a baby together. More than one, if possible.

“Em..you..we..I…you’re sure?"

She giggled. God he loved to hear her laugh. She kissed him again.

“100% sure. I had the doctor confirm it yesterday when I went for my physical. I’m five weeks along. So it’s still a little early to go and tell the whole world, but it’s real Aaron."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked up at her and grinned.

A baby. They were gonna have a baby. Just when he didn’t think he could get any happier, she went and did this.

“So any words Daddy? Got any thoughts on this?” She leaned in and pecked his lips.

“Just one.”

She raised her eyebrow as she met his eyes. “Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

“Touchdown!”

She laughed as he celebrated, standing up to fix herself, Emily looked at Aaron.

“Wanna show me your victory dance, Mr.Hotchner?” Grabbing his hands and pulling him off the couch, Aaron grabbed a hold of her waist and brought her closer to him, kissing her lips.

“To the bedroom Mrs. Hotchner! Let me remind you what a touchdown feels like."


	3. Jack Hotchner, Secret Teller

Christmas time had never been something that Emily Prentiss looked forward to.

Being the daughter of two Ambassadors, Emily, her brother Stephen, and her sister Amanda had been dragged to party after party during the holidays. There was little mention of Santa Claus and presents, rather the air was filled with talk of political nonsense, while Emily and her siblings were forced to pretend to be a happy family.

Aaron Hotchner had never looked forward to Christmas either.

With an abusive, alcoholic of a father there was little to look forward to in the Hotchner household. Then when his dad passed away on boxing day when Aaron was fourteen, there was even little to celebrate during the holidays.

But when Aaron and Emily had gotten married, they had promised for the sake of themselves, Jack, and any future children, they would fill the holidays with amazing memories.

This would be the Hotchner’s second Christmas together as a married couple. Having just celebrated their first anniversary and finding out that Emily was expecting their first child, the couple decided to spend Christmas at their Georgetown home.

Typically Aaron and Emily attended three Christmas gatherings each year. One with her mother, the second with Hotch’s mother and stepfather, and the third with Emily’s dad and stepmother.

This year, Emily and Aaron had decided to opt-out of the big family festivities. With Hotch being injured in the field a couple weeks prior, and Emily just entering her second trimester, the couple had been exhausted.

The duo, and six-year old Jack spent Christmas morning opening gifts and relaxing, a rarity with the jobs Emily and Aaron had.

Watching A Charlie Brown Christmas, the three Hotchner’s sat in the living room enjoying waffles, and hot chocolate.

When Aaron’s phone rang, disrupting the calming silence, Emily and Aaron could only groan.

“Don’t worry! I got it!” Jack jumped off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

“If it’s Aunt Penelope wanting me for work, I’m gonna need the phone, OK Jack?” Hotch warned the six year-old. Jack had been notorious for racking up his dad and stepmom’s phone minutes.

Emily smiled, snuggling closer to her husband, as they each laid a hand on her growing belly. Neither one had told their families, with Emily's age being a concern for a high-risk pregnancy, both wanted to be sure they were in the “safe zone” before breaking out the champagne glasses.

“Hi Nana! Merry Christmas” the little boy flashed his bright smile, as he talked to Nana, Aaron’s mother Amelia.

Jack paced the house while talking to his Nana, a trait he had picked up from Emily, as his parents enjoyed the little bit of piece and quiet they had.

“We should have called her Aaron” Emily sighed as she stood up from the couch.

“Who? My mother? Em, relax. She knows that things have been tense since my latest injury. I’m sure she understands that we hadn’t called just yet.” Hotch rubbed her back, a new weak spot for his wife since she had gotten pregnant.

“mmmm whatever you say. But if my mother calls before we can call her, she’ll have my head.”

“Not if her adorable grandson answers the phone.” Hotch smirked as he pressed kisses to her neck

“Aaron Hotchner! Are you using the adorableness of our son to get off the hook from our parents?” She laughed as he hid his head in her shoulder.

“Maybe…” He talked into her back, shielding his face from his wife’s famous glare.

“That’s genius..why didn’t I think of that earlier!” They laughed as Jack walked back into the room.

“Hey baby, didn’t Nana wanna talk to us?” Emily asked as she opened her arms for her surrogate son, the two shared such a unique bond, it amazed most people.

“Nope. She said she was gonna call Grandma!” Jack gave Emily a tight squeeze before settling on the ground to play with his legos.

Emily and Aaron exchanged a look, before Aaron continued to probe his son for more answers.

“Jack you’re sure Nana didn’t want to talk to me or Emily?” He leaned over to his son, as Emily went to call back her mother-in-law.

“Nope. She said something about a cat in a bag and she had to call Grandma!"

Emily hung up the phone after that last bit of information was out. Heading to her stepson, the pregnant woman sat next to her husband before they continued a semi-interrogation on Jack.

“Jack? What did you and Nana talk about?” Emily asked while Aaron darted his eyes between his son, wife, and his iPhone.

“Not much. Christmas gifts, the baby, school, my new toys-"

“Jack…what did you tell Nana about the baby?” Emily had her eyes closed, as if that would help brace for the answer that her and Aaron were about to hear.

“Nothing really. Nana asked what you and Emily got me for Christmas and I started listing my toys, and I forgot about the baby! So then I had to say that you guys got me a baby but it wouldn’t be here for six more months, which meant by the time I had summer break I would have a baby to play with!” Jack grinned and Emily and Aaron softened their interrogation.

The plan had been to tell their families on Christmas, but with the change in plans for the holidays, they decided to delay their announcement until New Years, when they would see their families again.

“Okay Jack, why don’t you go to your room and start finding places for all those new toys?” Jack nodded and practically bounced to his room, legos, and books in hand.

Emily turned to Aaron, whose head was currently in his hands.

“She’s calling your mom, Emily. Which means your mom is going to call your Dad and Grace, and then were gonna get angry calls from each of them about why we didn’t tell them about the baby”

Emily started rubbing small circles on Hotch’s back as the soon-to-be father of two rambled about the consequences of his sons’s latest phone conversation.

“Honey..Hotch…it’s gonna be OK. So this wasn’t how we planned to tell them, once my parents hear how excited I am, I’m sure they will forget about how they found out and just be excited for us.” She smiled, and kissed his cheek as he placed both hands on her slightly swollen stomach

“You my sweet son or daughter are not even kicking yet, and you are already causing trouble” Emily laughed as her husband continued to talk to their unborn child.

Then both of their phones rang, and the couple froze.

“We can do it baby, on the count of three. One..two..three” The expectant parents both answered their phones, to almost identical screeching from both ends.

“Hi Mom"

“Hello Mother"

As Emily and Aaron attempted to bring down the decimal levels of their mothers, the doorbell rang as Jack sped to the front of the house.

“I got it! I got it!” Emily and Aaron headed to their home’s entrance, phones still against their ears, as they heard their son.

“Hi Grandpa! Hi Grandma Grace!"

The expectant parents exchanged glances and sighs. So much for a quiet Christmas.


	4. Motherhood (Part I)

Jack Hotchner had finished first grade, three days ago.

The six year-old was now officially on summer vacation, and with Emily and Hotch bracing for the arrival of their daughter, Jack and his stepmother had been spending their last days together, just the two of them.

“Emily? Can I have pancakes for breakfast?” The six-year old sat at their kitchen table, sleep still in his eyes, as Emily manoeuvred through the kitchen.

“Of course sweetheart. With blueberries or chocolate chips?” She kissed his forehead as he kissed her belly.

“Ummm…both!”

Jack loved to watch Emily, he was fascinated at the idea that his little sister was in her tummy. Initially, when his Dad and Emily told him about the new baby, Jack had been terrified. But the more time he spent with Emily, and when he felt his sister kick for the first time, he couldn’t wait to meet her.

Jack watched as his stepmother slowly rubbed her stomach, and took deep breaths as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Emily? Are you okay?” Emily nodded as she took another deep breath, loudly exhaling

“I’m fine Jack. Your sister is just kicking up a storm” As Emily saw the fear on her son’s face, she kneeled next to him at the table.

“Jack, I promise you. I’m OK. There’s no need to worry. Everything is OK. Now, let’s get your breakfast ready! Wanna help flip the pancakes?” Jack eagerly nodded as the duo tore up the kitchen.

***  
It had become a habit, for Jack and Emily to nap together in the afternoon. For Jack, afternoon naps were essential to the boy’s mood, and with a pregnant and hormonal Emily, naps seemed to lessen the mood swings that Jack and Aaron had to face.

Jack crawled into his Dad and Emily’s bed, waiting for his stepmom to climb the steps to the second-floor.

When Emily finally reached the master bedroom, Jack immediately noticed her scrunched up face and her hand on her stomach.

“Emily?” He looked at his stepmother and saw water fill in her eyes.

“Jack, I need you to do me a big favour OK? I promise you I’m OK, but you need to call Daddy and Grandpa, and tell them that I’m having the baby. Your sisters on her way.” Emily sat on the bed next to Jack, and passed him her cell phone as she took deep breaths.

***  
Aaron Hotchner never used the police sirens unless necessary.

But when he received a panicked phone call from Jack, telling him that “Emmy was having the baby”, Hotch could care less about rules.

When he pulled into the Georgetown home twenty-five minutes later, a record for Hotch, he could barely see straight.

This was the moment he and Emily had been waiting for months, his little girl was on her way.

“Jack? Emily? I’m home! Where are you guys?” When he heard a faint call for him coming from the upstairs of their home, Aaron took the steps two at a time.

“Emily?” Hotch walked into their bedroom to see Emily leaning against the footboard, while Jack read her The Cat in the Hat.

“Hi Honey. Jack’s reading me and the baby a story.” Aaron could see the distress all over his wife’s face and he immediately took action.

“Jack, do you have your bag ready? Your going to stay with your Grandpa and GG until Jess can pick you up after work. I’ve got to take Emily to the hospital so we can have your sister. Now I need you to head downstairs and wait for Grandpa to get here OK?” Jack nodded and jumped off the bed to head downstairs.

“Hey, hey! I need a kiss before you leave!” Jack raced to his stepmom, placing a kiss on her lips then her belly, before heading to the main floor.

As soon as Jack left, Emily turned to her husband, grabbing his hand.

“Aaron. We don’t have time. She’s coming now”


	5. Motherhood (Part II)

There were few things that freaked out Aaron Hotchner.

Serial killers? Not at all. Rapists? Nope. Terrorists? He’d seen scarier.

His mother-in-law? Oh yeah. But he would never tell Emily that.

His wife going into labour in their bedroom, and their daughter deciding to choose to make her appearance in the same location? Fuck yeah. He was terrified.

But that’s where he found himself. Hoisting his nine-month pregnant wife onto their king-sized bed, praying that the ambulance and his father-in-law would make it before his daughter chose to enter the world.

Emily was crying, sweating, and quite possibly pushing. But he was afraid to find out the answer to the last one.

“Aaron! Aaron! Aaron!” she reached for his hand, and he was by her side in less than a second.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. We are going to do this together. It’s gonna be okay, Em.” He kissed her forehead, listening out for the sound of sirens and anxious grandparents.

“What if somethings wrong Aaron? I won’t forgive myself if something happens to her” Emily cried as another contraction ripped through her body.

Aaron didn’t know how to answer that. Truth was, he was just as afraid as she was. He was terrified that his little girl was in trouble, and he sat there useless.

But like his mother-in-law, he would never let Emily know those fears.

Instead, he would support her and be strong enough for the both of them, until their little girl was in the world, with a clean bill of health.

“Emily! Aaron?” Their bedroom door violently opened as Emily’s father appeared, rushing to his daughters side.

“Daddy!” Emily reached for her father while Aaron heard commotion coming from the main floor.

Phillip Prentiss gave his daughter a quick kiss, “Oh darling, I can’t believe this. Look, I saw the ambulance pulling up to the house once I got myself inside. They’re on their way up now. OK? Everything is going to be fine. You and the baby are going to be fine."

He was talking to the both of them, reassuring them, possibly reassuring himself too.

***  
Hotch could barely remember the last hour since he had gotten to the house. But that didn’t matter.

What mattered is that he remembered this.

The birth of his daughter.

The paramedics had come in, sterilized the scene, and prepared both Aaron and Emily for what was going to happen next.

Seconds later, Emily was pushing.

“God, Em. I love you so much. You, this little girl, and Jack. You’re my whole world. I probably don’t say it enough. But you have given me so much, and I will be forever grateful for it all.” He kissed her sweaty forehead as Emily was crying, trying to remain focused on what was coming up ahead.

She could barely speak, but she managed to mumble out an “I love you” before she had to push again.

“Okay Emily, hopefully one more push, and it will all be over"

Emily nodded, and Aaron held her tightly, coaching her through the pain.

Emily fell back onto her pillow as she felt the pain subside, the only sound coming from the room was the cry of their little girl.

The paramedic handed the new mother a small pink bundle.

“Welcome to motherhood Emily.”


	6. Thank You

Emily had been in the nursery, rocking her daughter to sleep after her afternoon feeding.

Mackenzie Amelia Hotchner, or Kenzie for short, had just turned a month old a few days before. She was the light of her mother, father, and brother’s world.

The last month, had not been easy, but it had been worth it.

Mackenzie had both Jack and Aaron wrapped around her little finger. Seeing her daughter interact with her big brother and father melted Emily’s heart. Since Mackenzie’s arrival, Hotch and Emily had become major softies. Gawking at everything Mackenzie did, and showing her off to almost everyone.

Emily was so enamoured with everything her daughter did, cherishing every moment they shared together.

“Mom?” Emily looked up at Jack, standing in the doorway of the nursery.

After Mackenzie had been born, in Emily and Aaron’s bedroom, Jack had wanted to sit down with his Dad and stepmother. He wanted to start calling Emily “mom”. It had taken both Aaron and Emily by surprise. Jack had been very mature about his decision, stating that he knew that Dad and Emily loved both he and Mackenzie equally, and he wanted to show them that both Daddy and Emily had his equal love. And that meant calling her mom.

“Hi sweetheart. What’s up?” Jack walked over to his mother and sister, kissing Mackenzie’s head.

“Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek are downstairs. Dad said we’re ready once you are.”

“Okay, give me five minutes. I’m gonna put Kenzie down, and then grab my purse!” Jack nodded eagerly, as Emily slowly stood up and headed to Mackenzie's crib.

“Hey, hey! Wait a minute mister! Come and give your sister a kiss.” Jack giggled and grinned, displaying the dimples he inherited from his father, leaning over and kissing Mackenzie's head.

“Bye Kenzie! Now come on Mom! We gotta go!” Emily rolled her eyes as she grabbed the baby monitor before heading downstairs.

***  
After forty minutes of giving Derek and Penelope a rundown on the “Mackenzie Handbook”, Jack, Aaron, and Emily were in the car.

“Jack? Did you bring everything you need?” Aaron looked at his son in the backseat of their SUV, as he put the car in park. Jack rolled his eyes, a trait he inherited from Emily.

“Yes Dad! Now come on! Let’s go!” Jack hopped out of the back seat, as Emily and Aaron got out go the car.

Aaron quickly grabbed a hold of Emily’s hand as Jack ran ahead. “You’re quiet today. Is everything OK?” He put an arm around her waist, bringing her in closer.

Emily nodded. “I’m just thinking of what to say. This is usually yours and Jack’s thing. And I am so happy to be included, but it’s overwhelming too. There’s a lot I want her to know.”

Aaron placed a tender kiss to her lips. “I will tell you the same thing I tell Jack. She already knows, Em. She knows everything you’re gonna say, and everything you’re feeling. Telling her, talking to her it will just make it easier.”

Emily nodded, smiling at her husband as they caught up to Jack. The little boy turned to his parents, grabbing hold of Emily’s hand.

“Come on Mom!” Emily laughed, letting Jack pull her to the gravestone.

“Hi Mommy. I have someone I want you to meet. This is Emily. I know I’ve talked about her before, because she and Daddy are married. But a lot has happened since Dad and I came last. I’ve got a baby sister, her name is Mackenzie. She was born in our house Mommy! Isn’t that crazy! Daddy and Emily said that it wasn’t supposed to happen that way, but it’s all good now because Kenzie is here and healthy! I gave you a picture of her in the card I made you. I love you a lot Mommy. And I miss you. But I’m happy. I’m calling Emily, “mom” now. I know that’s what you would want. I love her so much, Mommy. She makes me happy, she makes Dad happy. Just like you did. Anyway, I’m finished the first grade. But I still hate math. Dad says I need to know it, but I’m not sure. I love you Mommy."

When Jack finished talking to Haley, both Aaron and Emily had tears in their eyes. Aaron went next, giving a brief update on life and Mackenzie.

“We love you Haley. Until next time.” Aaron placed a bouquet of flowers on the gravestone before turning to his wife.

“Jack and I will give you a minute, OK?” Emily nodded as Aaron kissed her cheek. She waited until father and son were out of earshot before she began to speak.

“Hi Haley. I…Look…We…God, I don’t even know how to start. I guess, what I really came here to say is ‘Thank You’. Haley, you and Aaron raised such an amazing little boy. He truly is the light of our lives, he and Mackenzie. I wish you could still be here for both of them, Haley. I wish that Jack could still come and hug you, and Aaron could see your face, and tell you all the things he wanted to say before you left us. But I am happy I’m here for them. I’m happy that after all the tragedy those two boy saw, I was able to come and help them. Aaron and I are doing our best to show Jack love, and if it helps I think Aaron smiles a little more now. But that may have more to do with Mackenzie. I will never let either one of them forget who you are, Haley. You will never be forgotten."

Emily placed a white rose, and a handwritten note on the gravestone, before being called back to reality by her son.

“Come on Mom! Dad said we can go for ice cream!” Jack and Aaron were at their car, waiting for Emily to finish her conversation.

“I’ve got to go now Haley. Our boys are calling for me. Thank you Haley. For leading me to them.”

As Emily walked from the grave to the car, she couldn’t help but get emotional. After three years together, three years of them being a family it still brought tears to Emily’s eyes. How lucky she had become, after everything unlucky she faced. Here she was, with two wonderful kids, an amazing husband, and a kick-ass career.

And she had a lot of people to thank for that.

Including Haley Hotchner.


	7. Voicemails and Picture Frames

Hotch glanced at the picture frame on his desk. It was a picture taken just a few months ago. It had been Jack’s first day of 2nd grade. Both Aaron and Emily had been home, Emily still on maternity leave since Mackenzie’s arrival, and Aaron taking the day off to be with his family.

Aaron had taken the picture that now sat on his desk. Jack, decked out in an FBI shirt, that he insisted on wearing for the first day. Mackenzie in a white onesies covered with yellow ducks, one of the many gifts from Aunt Penelope. And his beautiful wife, Emily hair in a messy ponytail, wearing a red maxi dress, her eyes tired from the sleepless nights with their daughter, but still more beautiful then ever.

He wished they had more of those moments, the four of them. But since losing Emily to maternity leave, the BAU had been adjusting to the temporary loss of an agent, and the paperwork found its way onto Hotch’s desk more often than not.

But that’s not why he was sitting at his office at 1:30 AM on a Friday night. The paperwork would wait until Monday.

When the team came back to work following their last case.

A case that they would never call a success.

Ten days in Tallahassee, Florida in November had been a nice change of scenery from the constant rain and overcast in Virgina. But the five bodies of little boys, brutally murdered and sexually assaulted, Hotch and his team could have gone a whole lifetime without seeing that.

They caught the unsub, like they always do. But by the time they had, the death toll had increased to six bodies.

Thomas Belle was seven years old. His birthday was in six months, but he would stay seven forever.

It had been Hotch and Morgan that found the young boy in the basement of the unsub’s home. He had been beaten, but Morgan had found a pulse, weak at best, but there had been hope.

Hotch and the paramedics performed CPR on the boy for twenty-five minutes, until they called the time of death in the ambulance, Thomas passed away in Hotch’s presence, while the unit chief watched the young boy, the same age as his beautiful son, take his last breath.

The team would never see this case as a victory.

After landing in Virgina, each of the team members headed to their own homes, their own beds. JJ would hug Henry a little tighter tonight, Rossi would spend the night with a nice bottle of scotch, Derek and Penelope would have a move night to make them laugh instead of cry, and Reid would head home, read a book and hope to God that the nightmares wouldn’t keep him up at night.

But Hotch would head to his office. Stare at the picture of his beautiful family instead of be with them. He would cry for Thomas and his family, for all the other victims and their families, he would gain his composure and then head home and into a warm bed with his wife.

He would shield his emotions from his family, his wife and children saw him serious much too often, but he would not let them see him upset. They needed Hotch to be happy, to make happy memories with them.

He wouldn’t let them see him this way.

***  
Emily needed to see him. She needed to know he was okay.

The five phone calls from their family told her that he needed her.

After putting Mackenzie down for what should be the final time that night, Emily picked up her phone for the sixth time.

“Hey…it’s me. I know what happened. JJ called me. Then Penelope, then Morgan, and Rossi, and Reid. They’re worried about you Aaron. I’m worried about you. Please come home. Talk to me. I know this can’t be easy for you, it’s not easy for me and I wasn’t even there. Come home. Hug Jack. Hold Kenzie. You need them as much as they need you. I know when you and Haley were together this is what you would do. Head to the office, collect your thoughts, and come home and pretend to be happy. But I’m not Haley, Aaron. I want you to know how you’re feeling. I want you to cry, or yell - I don’t care as long as you are home with me. God, Aaron I love you. Please. Come home to your family."

Emily hung up the phone, and headed down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Maybe to calm her nerves, or maybe because she knew it was what he would want when he got home.

The kettle began to whistle as she heard the front door open. Not having to look up to know who it was.

“He was seven years old.” He looked awful, he eyes were red, and his nose was stuffy.

“I know” She turned off the kettle and poured the hot water into two cups.

“He wanted to be a soccer player, he hated math, and he had a four year-old little sister” Hotch sat down at the kitchen table, as Emily rubbed small circles on his back.

“He died right in front of me. I watched him take his last breath. I barely knew him, and now I won’t have the chance to. He’s gone, Em.” Emily had tears in her eyes as she heard her husband succumbing to his emotions.

He began to sob, his whole body shaking, his face pressed against her stomach.

Emily had tears in her eyes, having not seen her husband like this since Haley’s death.

***  
Six phone calls. Six voicemails. Six people worried about him.

But it only took one photo to get him home.

Home to his family.


	8. Kisses

Aaron Hotchner was a man of simple things.

He never asked for much. How could he? He had everything he ever needed.

A beautiful wife, and two equally amazing children. Not to mention, a pretty successful position at the FBI.

Aaron knew he had it all.

But there was always more.

Like an uninterrupted eight hour sleep.

Mackenzie Amelia Hotchner was nine months old. A bright, beautiful, and content young girl.

Emily and Aaron were enamoured with their little girl. Everything she did was right in the eyes of her parents, especially her father who had the little girl wrapped around his finger.

Except for right now.

Right now, Aaron was contemplating sleeping in his car rather than his bed.

The BAU Unit Chief had been blissfully asleep, following an exhausting two week case in Minnesota.

Until he was reminded of the real world, rather than the R-rated dream he was having about a reunion with his wife.

Emily Prentiss, now Hotchner, had left earlier that morning for a weekend getaway with her stepmother Grace, and sister Amanda. She would spend a weekend at a spa, being pampered for 48 hours while Aaron was left to tend to their children.

Aaron had been more than willing to watch his children for a couple days, he knew Emily had been exhausted taking care of Mackenzie and Jack, and he wanted nothing more than to see her relaxed.

That was before.

Right now, Aaron Hotchner had wished he had gotten a vasectomy about ten years ago.

The brooding father had been abruptly brought out of his sleep by the feeling of two, chubby and slobbery hands hitting his face. Then a weight pressing down on his chest.

Aaron opened his eyes to find his green eyed little girl, sitting on his chest sucking on her fingers, her light brown hair tousled from a night’s sleep, well a four-hour sleep.

“Dada” Mackenzie took her fingers out of her mouth and proceeded to slather them on her father’s face.

Aaron groaned, wiped the spit from his face, and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 6:56 AM

“Dada. Dada. Dada.” His daughter continued to blabber away, clearly not caring about her father’s lack of sleep.

“Dada’s right here, yes. How about we sleep a little more, Mack?” The little girl had been given the nickname by her father, a little thing that only father and daughter shared.

“Dada” At any other time of the day, Aaron Hotchner’s heart would be melting.

But this was too early to be cute.

As his young daughter continued to grab and pull at her father’s face, Aaron had given up on the idea of sleep.

Picking up his daughter, and holding her close to his chest, Aaron headed out of his bedroom and into his daughter’s nursery.

Sitting down on the rocking chair, made by David Rossi - proud godfather to Mackenzie, Aaron gently rocked as his daughter showed no signs of falling back to sleep.

“You know Mack, it’s a good thing I love you. Because there are few people I get up for at this hour.” The father pressed soft kisses to his daughter’s head as she fisted part of his t-shirt in her hands.

“Dada” The girl turned her head, now face to face with her Daddy.

“Hi Mack, what’s up?” He leaned in towards his daughter, nuzzling the little facial hair he had against her cheek.

Mackenzie proceeded to take her chubby fingers, dry of any slobber, and grabbed her dad’s face, squishing his cheeks together before leaning in and placing a kiss on her father’s lips.

“Dada kiss” Mackenzie kissed him once more, before snuggling into his chest and slowly drifting back to sleep.

Sure, Aaron Hotchner loved to sleep in.

But if he was awoken by his little girl asking for kisses.

He wasn’t going to complain.


	9. Thank God for David Rossi

When Emily Hotchner had gotten pregnant, she read every possible pregnancy book.

And when Mackenzie finally made her appearance, Emily read every possible book on infants and toddlers.

She read about the picky eating habits, the constant touching of everything, the “no” phase. She read it all.

Had Mackenzie been a picky eater? No.

Had she constantly touched everything in her sight? Nope, she could care less.

Had she had a “no” phase? Not yet.

Did she scream, cry, and throw a tantrum for her Uncle Dave? You bet.

And no where in those books was there mention of an “I Want Uncle Dave” phase or a solution for it.

Mackenzie Hotchner, was two years-old. She was like her mother in every possible way, including her love for older men.

Emily had always had an interest in older men, considering she met and married a man ten years her senior.

And it seemed that young Mackenzie was following in Mommy’s footsteps because for the last two weeks, the toddler would beg for her Uncle Dave. Throwing tantrums and refusing to do anything her parents said.

Emily and Aaron were at their boiling point. At first it had been cute, David Rossi and their daughter had always had a special bond.

Dave had been watching Mackenzie and Jack when she said her first words, which had happened to be “Dave”, not a shining moment for her Mommy or Daddy.

It had been Dave’s 65th birthday party where Mackenzie took her first steps, stealing the spotlight from her godfather.

And it had been Dave that Mackenzie cried for when she fell and scraped her knee outside.

Usually, when Mackenzie threw a fit for her Uncle Dave, the older man had been just a phone call or drive away.

However, Emily and Aaron had the unfortunate luck of dealing with their toddler daughter who was having serious love issues, while her said love was on an international book tour. A book tour that he wouldn’t be coming back from for another six weeks.

Emily sighed heavily as she held two pairs of pjs in her hands, her daughter standing in from of her buck naked.

“Kay Kenzie. What will it be, penguins or puppies?"

“Uncle Dave."

“Mackenzie. We are not doing this again, Uncle Dave is away. Penguins or Puppies?"

“Momma no. I want Uncle Dave."

“Mackenzie Amelia Hotchner. I will ask you one more time, what PJs do you want?” Emily stood with her hands on her hips, slowly counting to ten in her head to keep her from losing her shit.

“I WANT UNCLE DAVE” Mackenzie’s lower lip began to tremble, and unshed tears filled her eyes.

Both mother and daughter, totally fed up with the other and both on the brink of breakdowns, yelled to the one person they knew could help them get their way.

“DADDYYYYY"

“AARON"

*****  
Still naked, but no longer crying, Mackenzie snuggled into her Daddy’s chest while her Mother stood, bemused by the whole scene.

“OK Mack, I think I have a way that you can see Dave, but you need to listen to Mommy and I. Got it?”

“Got it, Daddy. Now, let me see Uncle Dave.”

*****  
Aaron positioned the laptop on the coffee table in the families living room, Emily at his side. They heard the familiar Skype tune, and opened the incoming video chat.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite FBI couple.” Dave appeared on the laptop screen, the hotel room scenery in his background.

“No time for chit-chat Mr. I-Need-To-Go-Write-Another-Crime-Book-and-Then-Leave-For-Six-Weeks. We have an issue.” Emily glared at the screen.

“What’s going on? Is it the team? Strauss bothering you guys again?"

Emily and Aaron shook their heads.

“Oh no. Not Strauss, this blonde is much smaller and much younger.” Dave smirked as he figured out who the topic of conversation was about.

“Ahh, my goddaughter causing you some trouble?” Aaron and Emily both rolled their eyes at the obvious joy that their friend was displaying over their situation.

“She’s driving us up the wall, Dave. I have no idea why, but she is in love with you, and is making the rest of our lives hell. Look what she’s doing to me” Aaron motioned to the few grey hairs on his head.

“Well put her on, let’s fix this Uncle Dave deprivation."

Twenty minutes later, Mackenzie signalled to her parents that she was done talking to her Uncle, and her parents were allowed to speak with him once again.

“Well?” Emily looked at the laptop screen.

“We had a good conversation. I promised her we would do this once a week until I come back, and I told her to listen to her parents. Blah blah blah. You’re welcome."

“Thanks Dave, you’re a godsent.” Emily blew the older man a kiss

“That’s right, I am. Don’t forget it!” The trio continued to catch up a little before their conversation was interrupted.

Two year-old Mackenzie Hotchner entered the room in her birthday suit, running around the living room furniture.

“You didn’t seriously think I would do all those nice things for you without a catch, did you?” Dave laughed from his hotel room as both Emily and Aaron glared at the laptop.

“Bye Dave” Aaron waved at the camera, while Emily tried to catch their naked daughter. Mackenzie screamed and giggled as her mother caught her and hosted her on her hip.

“Bye bye Uncle Dave” Mackenzie waved to the camera, as her father shut the laptop without another world from the best selling author.

Emily could deal with a picky eater.

She could deal with a toddler who had to touch everything.

She could even deal with a toddler who refused to say anything but ‘no’.

But she could no longer deal with a toddler who was in constant need of her Uncle Dave.


	10. PB&J

It had been a running joke in the Prentiss household that neither Philip nor his ex-wife Elizabeth had ever made a lunch for their children.

Stephen, Amanda, and Emily Prentiss could swear that they had never seen either of their parents prepare a school lunch, let alone a family meal.

However, at 71 Philip Prentiss stood in his kitchen preparing two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, without the crust, for his two grandchildren. For the last twenty-four hours, Philip and his wife Grace had been babysitting their youngest daughter’s children.

“Papa I’m hungry!!” The older man laughed at his youngest grandchild, at two and a half Mackenzie Hotchner was the spitting image of her mother.

“Kenzie! We have to be patient, we can’t yell like that.” Her older brother scolded her, giving her the serious tone he inherited from his father, at eight years old, Jack Hotchner was the spitting image of his father.

“It’s OK Jack, we’ve got lunch right here anyway! No need to worry.” The grandfather placed two plates in front of his grandchildren, while his wife was upstairs finishing the laundry.

“Papa?” The words had been barely audible with a mouth full of PB&J, manners were not a skill for a young Mackenzie.

“Yes bunny?” Philip pressed a kiss to the toddler’s forehead before joining the two children at the kitchen table.

“When are Mommy and Daddy coming home?” The question had been bound to come up, the two kids had been abruptly informed that Papa and GG would be taking care of them, without any warning on the absence of their parents.

Yesterday, Philip Prentiss received a panicked phone call while out golfing. Emily had been at home with the kids when she began to experience severe cramping and bleeding.

She was having a miscarriage.

Philip and Grace had driven to the Hotchner home to take care of the kids, while Aaron and Emily had headed to the hospital. His son-in-law had sent brief texts in the past twenty-four hours, keeping Philip and his wife informed.

Running tests. Emily will be OK.

Staying the night, keeping her for observation.

JJ and Penelope are here, if you need to be relieved they can come by.

Please give the kids hugs and kisses from us.

He knew that both Emily and her husband were set on having more children, they were amazing parents. But Philip wasn’t aware that the couple was even trying for another baby, let alone already expecting.

“Well Kenzie, hopefully they will be home soon. Daddy had to take Mommy to the hospital because she wasn’t feeling well. The doctors have to make sure your Mom is healthy and strong before she comes home” Philip had never been more thankful for his wife. While he loved his children and grandchildren very much, the former ambassador had never been skilled at small talk with toddlers.

Grace sat next to her husband, grabbing hold of his hand a squeezing it gently.

“But you know what we can do while we wait for Mommy and Daddy to get home? We can make Mommy some cards to make her feel even better when she gets home! How does that sound?”

Both Jack and Mackenzie feverishly nodded their heads, while Grace grabbed some markers and paper.

***  
Fifteen ‘Get Well Soon’ cards later, the sound of the front door to the Hotchner household unlocking alerted all members of the impromptu craft session.

“Momma! Daddy!” The toddler raced to the front door, her big brother falling behind her. Mackenzie nearly crashed into both parents before being swooped up into her father’s arms.

“Easy there Mack. Mommy’s still feeling icky and sore. We have to be careful with her OK?” Mackenzie nodded, placing kisses on her father’s cheek.

“But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t need some loving. Come here my babies. Mommy needs lots of hugs and kisses from you two!” Emily opened her arms as Mackenzie jumped in, picking up the toddler Emily covered her in kisses while Jack hugged at her abdomen.

“We missed you Mom!” Emily bent down, putting Mackenzie back on solid ground before Jack enveloped her in a hug.

It wasn’t going to take much for Emily to cry after the last twenty-four hours, and after a swarm of hugs and kisses the mother of two was clearly emotional.

Luckily, before questions were asked, Aaron stepped in. “Hey guys, how about we set up a movie in the basement for you two? How does Up sound?”

“Well I’ve never seen that one before! Why don’t we watch it together? Daddy can set it up for us, while Papa makes Mommy some lunch!” Aaron, Grace, Mackenzie and Jack hurried to the basement, while Emily wiped her still falling tears.

“Daddy…” Philip knew that tone, he hadn’t heard it in decades, but he knew what it meant. His baby girl was hurting, and he would do whatever it took to see her smile again.

The former ambassador took his youngest daughter in his arms, almost immediately feeling the tears on his shirt.

“Oh Emily, I am so sorry sweetheart. I am so so sorry.” He kept her close as she continued to cry.

“Make me feel better Daddy. I need to feel better again.” Philip guided Emily into her kitchen, sitting her down at the kitchen table.

“How about lunch? We can eat, and then talk.” Emily nodded, her eyes still red and puffy from what must have been a long night of tears.

“Can I have a PB&J?” Philip nodded as he headed to the pantry pulling out the peanut butter and jelly.


	11. A Good Day

A good day had been a rare event in the Hotchner household lately.

Since losing the baby five weeks ago, Emily had been anything but okay. She spent days in bed, crying herself to sleep, distancing herself from her children.

Aaron had done his best to keep the tantrums from either his kids or wife at a minimum, there was no pushing Emily out of bed anymore. No demanding that the kids wash their hands before dinner, or brush their teeth before bed. Aaron was simply just trying to survive.

Simply making sure they all survived this. However long this lasted.

Whatever this was.

The patriarch of the family was interrupted of his thoughts to the sounds of his children laughing, looking up from the newspaper as he sat at the kitchen table, Aaron witnessed a sight he thought he may never see again.

His wife and his kids, laughing together.

Emily walked into their kitchen, almost three year old Mackenzie upon her hip, while Jack held tightly onto her hand. Her hair was brushed, also a rare event lately, and she wore crisp clean pyjamas.

Her eyes weren’t puffy or red from crying, they were bright and full of life, the first time in weeks that he had seen her like that.

The trio were laughing as they approached Aaron and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Daddy!” Mackenzie jumped out of her mother’s arms and into her father’s lap, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

“What’s got everyone in such a good mood today?”

While Emily and Aaron had suffered the most in the weeks since the loss of the baby, Jack and Mackenzie had become aware of their mother and fathers dampened moods and had too become much more somber.

Emily and Jack joined the father and daughter and the kitchen table, his wife quickly grabbing ahold of her husband’s hand as their children spoke.

“Mom says were going to the park!” Jack lit up with such a bright smile, one that Aaron had seen many times on Haley before her passing.

That news took Aaron by surprise. He widened his eyes as he looked at his wife, a big smile on her face. Not a fake smile, like he had seen when the kids had been talking to her, but a smile that finally reached her eyes. A smile that felt so real, for the first time in a long time.

“She did, did she? Well isn’t that exciting! Why don’t you guys change out of your pjs and brush your teeth while Mom and I start breakfast! OK?”

“OK!” Both kids nodded, hugged their parents and ran upstairs excited for the day’s activities.

Aaron looked at her wife who laughed as the kids headed up stairs, he patted his lap and Emily joined him in the same spot their young daughter had been just moments ago.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Em? I mean, no one’s pressuring you. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m sure the kids would understand if you weren’t ready.” She smiled and kissed his lips, a soft, gentle peck.

“I’m ready. The last few weeks have been extremely difficult for us, Aaron. More so for me, but I know that playing the role of both parents couldn’t be easy on you either. I can’t lay in bed anymore and watch my life pass me by. As hurt as I am, as we are, about this miscarriage. I have to remember that we still have two beautiful children to raise and watch grow into amazing people. There have been too many bad days, Aaron. I need to have a good day with my children and amazing husband. We need more good days now.”

Aaron nodded, and grabbed a tight hold on his wife. He would not let her go, let her slip away again.

This would be the start of a new beginning for them.

The start of a life occupied with good days.


	12. Early Mornings

“Dadddyyyyy!” Aaron Hotchner looked up from his desk in his home office to see his little girl standing in the doorway. The BAU Unit Chief often spent his mornings in his office, finishing files and paperwork while his children and wife slept.

Three and a half year old Mackenzie Hotchner had always been an early riser. Since the day she was born, the only child of Emily and Aaron Hotchner, Mackenzie had not inherited her parents love of sleep. She would wake early in the mornings, usually after her father headed to his home office, the duo would spend the next couple of hours at his desk. Aaron working, or attempting to while playing 20 questions with his daughter, and Mackenzie sitting, colouring, and usually humming a song from Frozen.

Today would be no different. Mackenzie stood in the doorway of her father’s office, her blonde hair (Yes, blonde. It was a surprise to her both dark-haired parents) tousled from a long night’s sleep, wearing her FBI pyjama’s (A gift from her Aunt JJ), and clutching Bay (A stuffed Teddy Bear from her Uncle Dave).

“Hi Mack. Are you coming to join me?” Aaron smiled as his little girl nodded, running to her favourite chair, Bay seated next to her.

Father and daughter sat at the desk, each working on their respected tasks. Aaron counted to 120 internally.

35, 36, 37, 38...

It usually took an average of 120 seconds of silence before his daughter had to break it with a question, or a song, or singing him a question.

42, 43, 44, 45, 46...

“Daddy?”

47 seconds. Faster than he thought.

“Yes baby?” Aaron looked at his daughter, who even with her blonde hair was a spitting image of her mother. Mackenzie sat opposite of her father, chewing her lip, a mannerism she inherited from her Mom, and a sign that she was nervous/upset/guilty, sometimes all three.

“You and Mommy are still gonna love me, right? Even after the baby comes?"

Aaron had been waiting for this question. Ever since he and Emily had announced to their children that Emily was pregnant (14 weeks, and in the "safe zone”), the soon-to-be parents of three had noticed their daughter’s change in behaviour. The once loudmouthed (in the most adorable way possible), and happy young girl was noticeably quiet, and nervous.

“Of course we are Mack. Do you remember what Mommy and I said to you and Jack? Now that we are gonna have another baby?” Mack shook her head, looking even smaller than usual as she sat in a large leather chair.

“We said that this new baby would not change how much we loved you and Jack. Mommy and I love you, Jack, and this new baby equally. OK? I promise you. Mommy and I will always love you, no matter what. Got it?”

Mackenzie smiled and nodded at her Dad. “I got it Daddy!”

“Good, now come and give your old man a hug and a kiss!” He opened his arms, as the little girl squirmed out of her chair and jumped into his lap.

The two hugged, and kissed, on the cheek and eskimo kisses (because that was Mackenzie’s new favourite way of showing affection) before returning to their colouring and paperwork.

114, 115, 116, 117, 118...

“Daddy?"

119 seconds. Getting better.

Aaron sighed before looking down at his daughter in his lap.

“Yes Mack?”

“You’re not an old man! You’re a Daddy! You’re my daddy!” The little girl giggled as she took her father’s hands in her face, squishing his cheeks.

“Why thank you Mack. Anything else?” He watched as the little girl contemplated asking, what looked like life-changing questions.

“Can we have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?”

Aaron smiled and hugged his little girl tight.

“Anything for you my sweet girl."


	13. Questions

“Momma?” Emily looked up from the latest issue of Vogue to see her daughter and her big brown eyes looking back at her.

“When is the baby getting here?” The displeased look on her daughter’s face told her that if the answer was not in five minutes, she would not be pleased.

“Kenzie! Didn’t Dad tell you those are one of the questions we don’t ask?” Her older brother, Jack, now a ripe 9 and a half years old scolded his younger sister with the serious glare he inherited from his father.

“Maybe…” Mackenzie looked at her feet, Bay clutched tightly in her hands, as she tried her best to pull of the I’m not guilty, but rather adorably cute and lovely look that she was famous for.

“Wait a minute! Hold on, you two…what are these questions you’re talking about?” Both of her children exchanged looks of fear, before returning to look at their very pregnant mother.

“Jack Thomas Hotchner and Mackenzie Amelia Hotchner one of you better speak up.” Emily rarely raised her voice at either of her children, both she and her husband had calm and positive approaches of parenting their children. However, when Emily was pregnant, and hormonal, all bets about her temper were off the table.

“Oh it’s nothing to worry about Mommy!” Jack and Emily looked at the youngest Hotchner, eyes bright and wide smiling, completely oblivious about the secret she was about to reveal and the trouble she was causing for her father.

“Oh really? Hey Kenzie, why don’t you tell me what these questions are while we bake some cookies? How does that sound?” Emily watched as her daughter’s eyes got wide, as she nearly shook from the excitement, while Jack stood in horror as he realized what his sister was about to do.

“OK Mommy! So here’s the deal, Daddy gave me and Jack a list of questions we aren’t supposed to ask you because they will make you mad or sad because of all your normans!”

“Hormones.” Both Emily and Jack corrected the almost four year-old.

“I see. So what other questions were on this list?” Emily looked at both her children, but Jack had his head in his hands signalling defeat for the young boy, while his younger sister began listing off questions from their father.

“Ummm, we can’t ask you when the baby’s coming, why you are eating funny foods, why you are crying all the time, and when you nap we aren’t allowed to wake you up. There were other ones too but I forgot them.” Mackenzie smiled as she crawled into what part of her mom’s lap was available, due to the growing size of her stomach.

Emily held Mackenzie closer to her as she looked over at her eldest son, the colour draining from his face as he began to process what Mackenzie had just told their mother.

“OK, listen you two. I love you both so very much. I don’t want you to be afraid to ask me anything, got it? I know lately, I haven’t been the easiest to deal with. But that’s just because I’m very tired from carrying the baby all the time. I promise you I won’t get mad when you ask me a question OK? There is no need to worry.” Emily pulled Jack closer to them, as the three of them cuddled close.

The sound of the front door opening signalled that the patriarch of the family was home. Mackenzie rushed to the front door as Jack helped his mother off the couch.

“Daddy! Daddy! Guess what? I told Momma about all the questions we weren’t supposed to ask her, and she said we could ask her anything and that we didn’t have to hide our questions just because of the normans” Mackenzie practically threw herself into her father’s arms the minute he walked through the door.

“Hormones, Kenzie.” Both Aaron and Emily corrected their daughter. Emily watched as her husband paled in the face, processing the information his daughter had just told him.

Aaron put down his daughter, before walking to his wife and greeting her with a kiss.

“Hi honey. How was your day?” His eyes were met with his trademark glare. How is that possible? How can she do that? That’s my thing.

“There’s no weaselling your way out of this one, babe. Your little girl ratted on you.” Emily smirked as Mackenzie conveniently chose that time to cling to her father’s side and proclaim her love for him.

“I stayed strong Dad! I didn’t say a word! I promise!” Jack quickly ran to his dad’s side making sure to set straight what happened.

“Hey guys? Why don’t you go upstairs and start a movie? Daddy and I have to have a quick chat” Jack and Mackenzie both nodded, begrudgingly heading up the stairs.

“OK. But Momma?” Mackenzie stopped one the stairs, looking at both her parents.

“Yes Kenzie?"

“When is the baby coming?” Emily rolled her eyes while Aaron gently jabbed at her side.

Maybe there should be some questions that are off limits.


	14. Big Brother

Jack Hotchner, much like his father, was rare to let his anger show. There was never any bickering with Mackenzie, no yelling at his dad or stepmom, and no fighting with friends or school mates.

Until today.

That afternoon, Aaron Hotchner had received a call from Jack’s school. The eldest Hotchner child had gotten into a scuffle with some of his classmates and needed to be picked up. With Aaron and the BAU on their way back from a case in Detroit, and Emily left in Quantico on desk duty, the mother of two was the one to retrieve her stepson.

Emily entered the elementary school’s Principal’s office looking for her son.

“Mom!” Emily quickly turned around to see Jack sitting in a chair holding an ice pack to his left eye.

“Jack! My god, are you OK? What happened to you?” Before Jack could explain the afternoon’s events, mother and son were being interrupted by the school’s Principal.

“Hi. Mrs.Hotchner? I’m Mr. Monroe, we spoke on the phone earlier.” He extended his hand and lead Emily and Jack into his office.

“Mrs. Hotchner. I would like to inform you of what happened with Jack and some of his classmates today. Jack will not be receiving a suspension like the other parties involved. Based on the information given to me by a number of students, including Jack himself, he will not be suspended for his actions. However, Jack we have to make it extremely clear that violence is never the answer. OK?”

Emily gently squeezed her stepson’s hand while the young boy fiddled with his hands.

“Yes sir.”

****  
After signing Jack out of school, mother and son headed home. With Mackenzie spending the night with Emily’s Dad and stepmom, Aaron and Emily took the quiet night as an opportunity to talk with their eldest child. Aaron waited on the front porch of their Georgetown home, still in his suit, while Emily and Jack pulled into the driveway. Aaron’s eyes widened at the sight of his son’s injuries, he opened his mouth about to interrogate Jack but was met with Emily’s eyes, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

The trio sat on the home’s porch, each waiting for one of the others to speak. Emily and Aaron exchanged glances of worry as Jack sat in silence, looking at his feet. Jack looked up at both his parents before breaking the silence.

“Do you guys hate me?” Jack’s parents eyes softened at that statement. Emily took her stepsons handing, giving it a gentle squeeze before speaking up.

“Your father and I will never hate you, Jack. He wasn’t happy to hear about what happened to you at school today, and neither was I. But I’m sure once you explain to your father what happened with the other kids at school, he will have a better understanding of your actions. Jack, your dad and I have always been clear. Violence is never the answer. No matter what. Why don’t you explain to Dad, why you got so angry today."

Before giving the young boy a chance to speak, his father spoke up.

“I want you to be honest with us Jack. Violence is one thing. But lying is another. I will not tolerate lying. I want the truth.” Jack nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation before finally speaking up.

“I didn’t want to get into a fight! Really I didn’t! But the other guys were being so mean, and then they started pushing me around and I had to fight back. I wasn’t going to let them be rude and then walk all over me! I know I’m not supposed to fight, but I was trying to protect someone.” Jack’s lip began to quiver as Emily rubbed small circles on his back.

“Jack, who were you trying to protect? Were they hurting a girl? Were they saying rude stuff to you or to someone else?” Before the FBI agent could list off numerous situations he had seen in his time with the BAU, he was stopped by his wife.

“Let Jack do the talking, honey. He needs to talk.”

“It was Henry. They were making fun of Henry, for no good reason at all! So I stepped in and told them to stop. They didn’t, they started making fun of me too and then started pushing me around. I wasn’t gonna let them be rude to Henry right in front of me. He’s like my brother. I had to stop that. I’m sorry that I got into a fight but I am not sorry for helping out my friend.” Emily and Aaron exchanged looks once again, this time it was the look of pride for their son’s actions.

Aaron kissed his son and eldest child’s forehead before he spoke up.

“Jack. We are so proud of you for protecting Henry. To step into something that didn’t even involve you, just to make sure your friend was protected and safe. That makes us so happy. I’m sure Henry appreciated what you did, Aunt JJ and Will too. But next time, let’s not use violence OK? You’re lucky you only came out of that fight with a black eye. We love you so much Jack. And I am so proud of how much you love and care for your family. That makes me so happy. But let’s try to not get a black eye next time, OK?”

“I would do anything for any of my family members, and Henry is family. The same goes for Kenzie and the new baby. I’ve got to make sure they’re safe, that’s my job. I’m their big brother. Henry’s too.” Jack hugged his mother before standing up, announcing that he had homework to finish. Before heading into the house, he was stopped by his mom.

“Jack, your sister’s are so lucky to have you as a big brother. Henry too. You are an amazing young man Jack Hotchner. We love you.” Emily rubbed her stomach as she leaned into Hotch’s side, while Jack headed inside.

“Can you believe he went through all of that to protect Henry? He’s unbelievable. I saw Will as we were leaving the principal’s office, said JJ was in tears when she heard what Jack did. We’ve raised an amazing young man. ” Aaron nodded, and kissed the top of her head.

“He is amazing. And I have you to thank for that too, I don’t know what I would have done without you in our lives. I love you.” Emily looked up at him and smiled before leaning in to accept a gentle kiss.

“I love you too. Now, let’s go inside, maybe have a nice hot shower, before I start dinner?” Aaron helped up his heavily pregnant wife, nodding in agreement.

“So sister’s eh?” Emily turned back to her husband a confused look on her face.

“What are you talking about?” Aaron smiled as he saw his wife obviously covering up for her slip of the tongue.

“You told Jack that his sisters are so lucky to have him as big brother. Don’’t try and hide it, I’m a profiler, Em. I know when you’re lying. So, is it true? Another girl?” Aaron wrapped his arms around his wife as she flashed him a bright smile, and nodded.

“Yup. It’s a girl.” Aaron grinned and Emily giggled as he pressed his hands against her swollen belly, before kneeling down to talk to their unborn child.

“You my darling daughter, have the most amazing family. I can’t wait to meet you.” Emily laughed as her husband placed kisses on her belly.

“She definitely has an amazing big brother. That we know for sure."


	15. Madison

“Jack! Jack!” Ten year-old Jack Hotchner was shaken awake by his younger, and very loud, sister Mackenzie.

“Kenzie? What’s wrong?”

“The clock says ten-dot-one three. Aren’t we supposed to be awake by now? Momma and Daddy didn’t wake us up!” The young girl’s lip began to quiver, as Jack patted the open space on the bed, signalling her entrance.

Sure enough, as Jack looked at his bedside clock, it read 10:15 AM. Collecting his thoughts, the older brother realized it was a Wednesday morning. He should have been at school two hours ago. Where were his Mom and Dad?

“Don’t worry Kenzie, I’m sure everything’s alright. Maybe they just slept in. Did you check the kitchen?” When his little sister, shook her head, Jack’s worries dispersed. It was most likely that his parents were in their kitchen, probably hurrying to get out of the house. Just as he was about to suggest heading downstairs, Jack and Mackenzie were interrupted by a knock at his door.

“Hi kiddos! I thought I heard some whispering, I just wanted to come in and make sure everyone was up!” Penelope walked into Jack’s room and was greeted by the wide eyes of the two Hotchner children.

“Aunt P! What are you doing here? Where are Momma and Daddy?” Mackenzie jumped into her godmother’s arms, wrapping her little arms tightly around her neck.

“Well, I’ve been here since late last night. While you guys were sleeping, your little sister decided she wanted to grace us with her presence today. So I’ve been here, while your Dad took your Mom to the hospital to have your sister. And they called an hour ago, and your little sister is here! So once breakfast is all done, and you guys get ready I’m gonna take you to meet her! OK?” Penelope giggled as both Jack and Mackenzie feverishly shook their heads, the excitement radiating off of them both.

“Can we have pancakes with chocolate chips in them?” Jack asked, his stomach as if on cue, loudly growling to signal his hunger, while Penelope and Mackenzie laughed.

“Of course! Anything goes today, it’s a very big day after all. It’s your sister’s birthday!”

****  
After a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, and much debate about who would be the first to hold their new baby sister, Penelope drove the eldest Hotchner offspring to meet the newest arrival to their family. Knocking on the hospital door, Penelope said quick ‘hellos’ before heading to the gift shop to pick up a few things for the newest BAU baby, giving the family a chance to spend some time together with the newborn girl.

Jack and Mackenzie both timidly entered the room, suddenly nervous to meet their new sister. Hotch was standing behind them, gently pushing them to the bed where there mother lay, a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

“Hi babies. Come here and give Momma kisses, and meet your new baby sister” Emily patted the empty spot on her bed for her daughter, while Jack came around to the other side.

“Is that her? She’s so tiny Momma” Mackenzie softly caressed the newborns face, while her little sister continued in her deep sleep.

“Yup, this is her. You used to be this tiny once, Jack too.” Aaron said, placing a hand on Mackenzie’s back, while Jack stood in complete awe of his new sister.

“Jack, you OK? You seem quiet” Jack quickly shook his head and smiled.

“I’m just thinking about how much louder it’s gonna get having two Mackenzie’s in the house.” Jack’s eyebrows knitted together, obviously displaying his fear of having a louder home, while his parents laughed, and Mackenzie widened her eyes.

“Two Mackenzie’s!?! She has the same name as me?” It was Jack’s turn to laugh now, as Mackenzie panicked at the idea of sharing her name with her younger sister.

“No. No. That’s just an expression, Mack. Don’t worry you’re the only Mackenzie we have.” Aaron placed a gentle kiss to his eldest daughter’s forehead, while she clearly relaxed now knowing her name would remain hers.

“So, what is her name?” Jack asked, gently rubbing his new sister’s soft head.

Aaron and Emily exchanged looks, smiling, before Emily spoke up.

“This is, Madison Grace Elizabeth Hotchner. Jack do you wanna hold her?” The big brother of now two little sisters, nodded his head while his mother slowly passed him the small bundle.

“Hi Mads. I’m your big brother, Jack. You’re kinda cool, I guess. As long as you don’t cry a lot, and you aren’t super loud, OK? If you can keep that to a minimum I think we will have a pretty good time together.” Emily and Aaron smiled at their sons interaction with their youngest, while Mackenzie seemed less than interested with Madison, and more with the flowers and balloons her Mom and sister had gotten.

Jack passed Madison to his father, while the hospital room door feverishly knocked. When Penelope entered, nearly shaking with excitement, the entire Hotchner family laughed.

“OK, there is only so much time one person can spend in a hospital gift shop, I think my heart’s gonna burst out of my chest if I don’t get to hold her in the next ten seconds. Pass her over, Daddy!”


	16. Chief

Emily Hotchner walked into her and her husband’s bedroom, after putting six month old Madison to sleep, for what was hopefully the only time that night. Dressed in her husband’s old boxer shorts, and a white v-neck, Emily was thrilled to crawl into bed and sleep.

But the universe had other plans.

Emily entered the bedroom, practically already dreaming, when she saw Aaron packing a bag, and rushing around their bedroom.

“You get called in for a case?” She began to undo the sheets, while her husband remained silent.

“Aaron? Babe? Aaron!” The last call of his name had Aaron alert.

“What?” He continued to pack, barely looking up at Emily.

“Are you okay? Did you get a case? What’s going on?” He left the shirt that he was folding in a blob on the bed, before looking at his wife, concern shown all over her face.

“My mom called. Chief died, Em.” Aaron held his head in his hands as he sat on their bed, while Emily stood still, shocked from the news her husband broke.

“Oh god. Aaron. I’m so sorry. I..I..I don’t know what to say.” Emily walked over to her husband’s side of the bed, sat next to him, and began to rub small circles on his back.

“He’s gone, Em. He’s gone.”

“OK. Let’s..we’ll book a flight to Carolina. I’ll call Daddy. He and Grace can watch the kids. Your mom needs us right now, Aaron. Don’t worry about everything else, this is all that matters. We’ll be OK, Hotch. I promise you.”

****  
After phone calls to her father, the airline company, Sean, and Penelope, Emily and Aaron were packed and in a cab heading to the airport. Silently.

“Why Chief?” Aaron broke his eye contact away from the car window, and looked at his wife.

“What do you mean?"

“Why did you call him that? Chief? How did he get that name?” Aaron laughed as he looked at his wife’s confusion over his step-father’s name.

“Chief, he and my Mom grew up together. They lived in this small town in North Carolina, 1800 people. Anyway, Chief has always been scholarly, my mom too. They were this super couple in their high school, both straight A students, he’s was the captain of the baseball team, and my mom was a cheerleader. It was as cliche it could get. Their high school used to have a senior prank every year, when Mom and Chief were seniors, their class went a little over board. They were gonna burn their team name into the field. Anyway, so the prank was botched and they couldn’t contain the fire. Chief went crazy, kept everyone away, and ended up dousing the fire before the fire chief and the unit could get there. Hence, the name Chief.” Emily laughed as Aaron smiled, reminiscing about his step-father.

“He was quite the character.”

Now was Aaron’s turn to laugh.

“Please, you have to be a character to be married to my Mother."


	17. My Dad

It had been three days since Chief had passed away. Three days since Emily and Aaron had flown back to Hotch’s hometown and helped his grieving mother. Three days and Hotch hadn’t shed a tear.

Emily could feel her husband closing her out. He was just surviving. For the past 72 hours, Aaron stood next to his heartbroken mother shaking hands of distant relatives and former neighbours. He smiled, made small talk, and was a shoulder for his mother to cry on.

Emily stood by his side through it all, held his hand, helped make arrangements when Amelia couldn’t, contacted family members and friends. But today was gonna be different. Today they would be burying Chief. Today they would all have to say goodbye.

Aaron was in the kitchen, sleep written all over his face, wearing long checkered pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. Emily could swear he had aged dramatically over the last few days, but part of him would always be eternally youthful in her eyes. She walked into the kitchen, wearing her FBI academy t-shirt and his boxers, and made way to the kitchen table.

“Coffee?” Emily nodded as her husband brought her a mug with the Yale logo on it, Hotch’s alma mater.

“Where’s Amelia?” Emily took a long sip of her coffee looking at all the pictures on the walls. Pictures of Amelia and Chief, of Amelia with Aaron and Sean, Amelia and Chief with Aaron and Emily the day they got married, one of Jack and Haley the day he was born, and pictures of Mackenzie and Madison the days they were born.

“Upstairs. She was gonna have a shower and get herself ready before coming down.” Emily nodded. She couldn’t imagine what Amelia was going through, losing the love of her life. But Aaron could. He had already been in her shoes before, losing Haley about eight years prior.

The couple sat in silence for a while, both basking in the presence of the other. The early South Carolina sun rays hitting Emily’s face, while Hotch was mesmerized by her natural beauty. Finally, the now patriarch of the family spoke.

“Today’s gonna be a hard day for her.” Emily nodded, grabbed hold of her husband’s hand as he gave her that stoic and emotionless look, and squeezed gently.

“Today’s gonna be hard for all of us.”

****  
The service for Chief had been short and sweet. The preacher talked about the Chief’s dedication to others, his love for his stepsons, and his love for the only true love of his life, Amelia. There were mentions of Jack, Mackenzie, and Madison, as well as Emily and her role as his only daughter, even if not biologically.

As the casket was lowered into the ground, Amelia wept while she clung to her eldest son for support. Aaron stood tall and strong, like the rock his mother needed him to be. Once Chief was laid to rest and family and friends began to make their way back to Amelia’s house for the service, Emily and Aaron remained at the grave site.

“It’s OK to be emotional Aaron. You can let your guard down” Emily rubbed small circles on her husband’s back. Hotch simply nodded.

“He was my dad, Em. The man who died when I was 12, he wasn’t my dad. He was my father. The man who helped create me. But Chief, he was my dad. Taught me how to be man, how to treat a woman, he taught me what it was to be a good dad.” Emily could see the tears fall down her husband’s cheeks, but remained silent as he continued to grieve.

“When my father died, I had to sit there and hear people tell me how he was such a good man, good father. I had to nod my head, smile, and agree even though he came home drunk most nights and took turns abusing Sean, my mom, and I. He wasn't a good man. But Chief was. He didn’t deserve to die this young. He was supposed to be here for a while. But just like that, he’s gone."

Emily pressed gentle kisses along her husband’s jawline while he held her close, both of them staring at the hole in the ground where an amazing man laid to rest. The two sat in silence, the only sound that could be heard was that of a car engine stoping, and car doors opening.

Emily quietly stood, leaving Hotch to say his final goodbyes to his Dad.

“Thank you, Chief. For everything you’ve done for Mom, Sean, and I. I couldn’t have asked for a better father. I wouldn’t be the man, father, and husband, I am today if it wasn’t for you. You will never be forgotten. I love you so much. Goodbye Chief.” Aaron placed a photo of Aaron, Chief, Jack, Mackenzie, and Madison into the grave. A photo that would now lay to rest with Chief.

As Aaron turned to head to the car where his wife awaited him, he was nearly brought to tears by the sight in front of him. Emily stood with Madison on her hip, and Jack and Mackenzie at her sides. All kids were dressed in black, waiting for their father. Emily bent down, whispering to her eldest son and daughter, relaxing their hands from her grip.

Mackenzie reached her father first, he picked her up and held her close. Holding tightly onto Mackenzie, Jack wrapped his arms around his father’s waist. Emily could see the tears in her husband’s eyes as she felt her own throat constrict from the emotional site.

“Daddy? I’m sorry that you lost Chief. And I love you, and Chief loved you too.” Mackenzie pressed a small kiss to her father’s cheek.

“How did you know that Chief loved me Mack?” Emily and Madison had now joined the rest of the family, both parents curious to hear what Mackenzie had to say.

“Because he gave you hugs, and always told you how proud he was of you, and that’s what you do with Jack and I, and I know you love me so Chief must of loved you. You’re just like Chief, Daddy!” Hotch placed kisses to his children’s head, before pressing a chaste kiss on his wife’s lips.

The family of five headed to Chief’s gravesite, providing the kids with the opportunity to say goodbye to their beloved grandfather. Their Chief.


	18. I Hate You, I Love You

Aaron Hotchner walked into his Georgetown home, dismantling the house alarm and setting it once more. He kicked off his shoes and left his briefcase by the front door.

The father of three had been in Ohio for the last five days working on a serial rapist and murder case. Six young girls, barely women, had been raped in murdered and left on the side of the highway, treated as if they were nothing more than trash. It took the BAU five days, but the case had ended as victorious as it could be. The unsub had been caught, his last victim saved, and the BAU was headed back home.

Aaron walked up the stairs heading to each of his children’s rooms before his own. First was Jack. His only son and eldest child, the boy who had inherited so much from his late mother was laying fast asleep in his bed. Hotch pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s forehead before tucking him in once more.

Next was Madison, the youngest of his offspring. Madison held a special place in her Daddy’s heart, of course Hotch loved all of his children equally, but Madison was his carbon copy. The eleven month old lay in her crib, her blonde hair tousled from her deep sleep, while Blue, her blue stuffed dog lay next to her. Aaron patted down her hair, and brought the blankets close to her again. He kissed Madison goodnight, placing Blue a little closer than before and headed to the last bedroom.

Mackenzie Hotchner was much like her mother. Stubborn, hard-headed, fierce, loyal, and extremely loving. But it was her stubborness that Hotch was extremely familiar with. Especially today. His now four year old daughter, had been bouncing off the walls for the past two weeks upon learning that her first soccer game would be soon approaching. As in very soon. As in it approached yesterday. When her dad was out of town working. Mackenzie had been devestated when her father broke the news that he would be unable to attend her first soccer game. She cried, begged him to return, and then proceeded to let him know that he was “the worst Daddy in the whole world”. It had broken Aaron’s heart to hear is daughter say those words, surely he had thought it would be at least eight more years before he had heard them.

Aaron opened the door to his eldest daughter’s bedroom, the Frozen nightlight shining bright into her purple bedroom. When Aaron saw a bed without Mackenzie laying in it, he figured that his daughter was sleeping with her mother. Mackenzie was like her mother. The two had a strong bond that left both mother and daughter sad or lonely when they weren’t with the other. Hotch flicked off the Frozen nightlight, shut Mackenzie’s door and proceeded into his bedroom.

Emily lay in their King sized bed, Mackenzie resting peacefully at her side. The mother of three had just settled into her bed, ready to read David Rossi’s newest book, when she had heard her husband walk in.

“Well hello Mr. Unit Chief” Aaron smirked as he walked towards his wife, closing the five day long gap between the two. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“I’ve missed you so much. Things were okay here without me?” Emily nodded as Mackenzie began to toss and turn.

“Yesterday was tough but we made it through. My Dad and Grace came to the game, she did so well Aaron. Scored a goal, granted it was in the wrong net. But she still scored!” Hotch sighed as his wife gave a play-by-play on Mackenzie's game. Both Aaron and Emily always carried guilt with them, they hated to miss important parts of their children’s lives but their job had always been demanding and time-consuming, and at the end of the day Hotch and Emily were making the world a little safer for their children to grow up in.

“She doesn’t hate you. She was upset, and she felt horrible about what she said. We had a long talk after the phone call yesterday. Jack helped her talk through her feelings. She understands our job Aaron, she just loves her Daddy so much.” Aaron nodded as he began to undress.

“Daddy?” Emily and Aaron looked over at their four-year old daughter, her dirty blonde locks knotted and covering her eyes. Aaron walked over to his side of the bed.

“Hi Mack. What’s up sweet girl?"

“I love you Daddy. I will never hate you. Never ever.” Mackenzie removed the bed sheets and nuzzled into Aaron’s chest, wrapping her arms around her his neck, her legs around his waist.

Unshed tears brimmed in his eyes as he held tightly onto his eldest daughter. She smelled like vanilla and lavender, just like her mother.

“I love you very much, Mack. You, and Jack, and Madison, and Mommy. You guys are my world. Don’t you ever forget that."

The four year-old nodded her head and untangled herself from her father’s embrace, she clumsily walked across the king size bed to where her mother sat, watching the scene between father and daughter. Mackenzie brushed her messy locks from her face, smiling at her mother.

“Here’s a hug for you too, Mommy. I love you too. Don’t forget kay?”


	19. Changes

“Hey Dad?”

Aaron Hotchner looked up from his home office to see his eldest and only son looking back at him. At thirteen years old, Jack Hotcher was the spitting image of his late mother, both a blessing and a curse in the eyes of the FBI Agent.

“Hey Bud, what’s up?” Hotch set down his pen and dismissed all thoughts of the BAU’s last case, his focus solely forming on his eldest.

“I have a question” Jack bit down on his bottom lip, a tell of his that he had inherited from his step-mother.

“OK…what’s going on Jack? You seem upset…did something happen?” Jack slowly walked into his father’s office and sat on one of the leather seats across from his Dad’s desk.

“Whydidyouandemilydecidetohavemorekidswasn’tIgoodenough?” Jack blurted out a incredibly incoherent string of words that left Hotch amused and slightly confused.

“Mind repeating that for me, Bud? This time with some breath in between your words” Aaron smirked at his son, but saw no amusement in return.

“Why did you and Emily decide to have kids?”

The silence was deafening. Aaron truly had no idea where this question had come from, other than from left field. Jack had never shown any resentment to his younger sisters, and he had always been excited when Emily had announced both her pregnancies.

“Jack, I’m not sure I understand what you hope to get out of this conversation. You’ve never resented either of your sister’s before. I-“

“I don’t resent them. I’m simply asking a question Dad. Why did you and Emily decide to have kids, was I not enough for her?”

The use of his stepmother’s real name was not going unnoticed by the father of three, Jack had been referring to Emily as his mother for over six years. The thoughts and accusations coming from his oldest child and sole son had concerned Hotch, where was this coming from?

“You know that’s not the case at all, Jack. Emily has loved you like you were her own flesh and blood since before her and I were a thought. She went to great lengths to protect you and ensure that you had a normal, and healthy childhood despite what was thrown at you. When we decided to have Mackenzie and Madison it was to expand our love for each other, our love for you, and our love for the family that we had created. Not once, was this about Emily not having children of her own, because as far as she was concerned, you were always hers. She loves you more than you may ever know, Jack.”

Aaron watched as Jack lowered his head in guilt, knowing that whatever was coming next could not be good.

“She doesn’t love me, Dad. I overheard her talking to Aunt JJ on the phone today about the new baby. Emily said that she was really hoping this one would be a boy. I get it, you guys get to have your son and I’m left in the dust.”

There it was. A couple of weeks ago, Emily and Aaron had announced to their three children that they would be adding to their family for one last time. Baby number three had come as a surprise to the FBI agents, and apparently for Jack, baby number three was his replacement.

Aaron was about to argue his son’s conflicting feelings over his littlest sibling but was interrupted by the love of his life.

“Jack Daniel Hotchner don’t you dare sit there and say that I don’t love you. My god, Jack, you’re my son, my child. My first. I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you, you have always held a special place in my heart. I will never, ever take that for granted. You will always be mine, do you hear me? You are my son, Jack. You are just as much mine as Mackenzie, Madison, and this new baby are. I will never see you as anything less than that. Ever. I love you, Jack. So much.”

Emily leaned into the doorframe, opening her arms for Jack’s embrace. At thirteen years old, Jack wasn’t much for overt amount of affections, but he knew never to argue with his mother, especially when she expecting. Jack leaned into his mother’s embrace, holding onto her tightly while his father looked on from his office desk.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I really am, I know you love me, I guess just hearing that you guys are having another baby, and wanting a boy so badly, had me a little hurt.”

Emily brushed the hair from her son’s eyes, her hand rubbing small circles on his back.

“I never want you to feel like I don’t love you, Jack. OK? And as for wanting this baby to be a boy, it’s not because we want to replace you. I want you to have a little brother, you’ve been so good to both of your sisters, so so good. But I’ve known for a while that you have always wanted a little brother. And besides, if we have another girl it means that the females have majority in this house. In about five - ten years when your sisters are in their teens, I thought you and your dad, heck even me too, could use some male influence at home.”

Jack pulled away from Emily, giving a look of horror.

“Three sisters? I never thought of it that way. OK, maybe you’re right, maybe we should be hoping for a boy.”

Aaron and Emily shared a laugh over their eldest’s comments, Jack quickly pressing his mouth to his stepmother’s barely noticeable baby bump.

“Please be a boy. I love our sisters, really I do. But Dad and I need someone on our side. Especially for the times that usually occur once a month.”


	20. Family Tree

Emily Hotchner sat in her king-sized bed, crossed-legged, her laptop in front of her, and her youngest in her lap. At just six weeks-old James Thomas Hotchner, was unlike his siblings in every way possible. Where his sisters and older brother were blonde, James was a dark-haired baby - an offspring of Emily and Aaron Hotchner that finally looked like their parents. Where Mackenzie and Madison were proud to show off their set of lungs, James was quite and observant, taking in the world around him.

Born three weeks early, the youngest son to Emily and Aaron had scared his FBI parents with his early arrival, and complicated entrance into the world. However, six weeks, and a thousand diaper changes later, James Thomas Hotchner was finding his place within his rambunctious and loud family.

“Hey, Mom?” Emily looked to the doorway, to find her eldest looking back at her.

“Hey, honey. What’s up?” Jack made his way into his parent’s master bedroom, finding his spot at the foot of his bed.

“Dad and the team are gonna be home for tomorrow right?”

Tomorrow was Jack’s big class presentation, the subject being classified and kept a secret from all of his family. Emily and Aaron had heard non-stop about this presentation since the assignment was given three weeks earlier. Jack had never been so excited to complete a school assignment, and had never been so vocal about the attendance of this family (Immediate and BAU). Emily smiled at Jack’s concern, resting her hand on his knee.

“Yes, Jack. Dad and the team are coming home tonight. They are on stand-down for the next few days, so they will be there, tomorrow. Don’t worry.”

Emily saw Jack’s shoulders fall in relief, and she laughed at her son’s dramatic response.

“OK good, because this presentation is a big deal, and I want them all their to see it.”

Jack got up from the bed, and began to exit his parents room, but was stopped by a question from his mother.

“So, Jack, what’s this presentation on anyway?” Jack smirked from the doorway, a look that was so clearly that of his father’s, it made Emily amused at the resemblance that father and son shared.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out tomorrow, Mom.”

*****  
The Hotchner family stood outside of, Jack’s middle school, awaiting the arrival of the rest of their family.

“Aunt Penny!” Seven year-old Mackenzie, and four-year old Madison rushed to their Aunt’s side, as the rest of the team made their way to the school’s entrance.

“Oh, gosh! Look at how big you girls are getting! Come and give Aunt Penny all the hugs and kisses!”

“Well, look at this! Little man, isn’t so little anymore! He looks just like you, Hotch.” Derek leaned over James’ stroller, taking a peek at the youngest Hotchner, and youngest addition to the BAU family.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner!” Emily and Aaron turned to see Jack’s seventh grade teacher approaching the large group.

“Wow, Jack’s got quite the entourage today. This is great. He’s so excited to show you guys what he’s created. Follow me.”

*****  
The group of FBI agents, and Hotchner siblings headed into Jack’s classroom. The sign that hung from the classroom ceiling had the group at a standstill. Family Day. Each student had created a family tree, composed of members of their immediate families, and was giving presentations, sharing the role of each member of the tree.

One by one students shared stories of their parents, their grandparents, and their siblings. As Jack approached the stage, Emily and Aaron had tears in their eyes as they witnessed the family tree he had created.

“This is my family. We’re a pretty big one, but we aren’t all related. Family isn’t just people who share your blood. Family is the people who are by you side, who help you, who support you, who love you unconditionally. My family is here today, most of them anyway. I lost my mom almost ten years ago, but the mother who helped raise me is still here, actually, she’s standing over there. After my mom passed, my dad married my step-mother, Emily. I have three younger siblings, Mackenzie, Madison, and James. My aunts and uncles aren’t related to me, but they are without a doubt my family.”

Jack shared memories of his aunts and uncles to his classmates. How Uncle Derek had taught him to hit a baseball. Uncle Spencer spending hours on end teaching Jack and his cousin, Henry about magic. Uncle Dave spending his weekends bringing Jack to his cabin to go fishing. Aunt Penelope making him halloween costumes. Aunt JJ and Uncle Will taking Jack and Henry to football and baseball games.

“Each of these people have helped show me what love is. They’ve helped raise me, my siblings, and my cousin. They have been there since the day I was born, and they will be in my life forever. They don’t share my blood, but they share my memories. And that’s means so much more to me. This is my family.”

By the end of her son’s presentation, Emily was a wreck. Aaron held her close as she wiped her tears, and joined her family in clapping and cheering for Jack. As Jack walked off the stage, and towards his family, the teenager was bombarded with hugs, and kisses, and fist bumps from his family.

“How did I do? Did you like it?” Jack grinned at the group in front of him.

“Baby you did amazing! I am so proud of you, you have no idea, Jack. That was the sweetest, smartest thing you have ever done.” Emily kissed the top of her sons head.

“OK good, I didn’t forget anyone did I?” The group shook their heads as the team’s phones simultaneously beeped.

“Momma? Do you guys have to go?” Madison held onto her dad’s waist, as the adults were looking at their phones.

“Nope. We aren’t going anywhere, but it looks like Jack did forget to include someone.”

Jack’s eyes practically fell out of his head as he racked his brain trying to determine who he had left out. When he came up empty, his Mom and Dad were grinning.

“Who? Who did I forget? I triple-checked. There is no way I forgot anyone.”

Emily, Aaron, and the rest of the team laughed as Jack listed family members.

“Well, Jack. It seems as though you have forgotten a cousin.”

“What? No. I included Henry!”

Emily shook her head and turned her phone towards Jack, Mackenzie and Madison.

“Nope. One more. Aunt JJ had her baby an hour ago. This is Michael.”


	21. Not Breathing

It was a call they never hoped to get. Her stepmother frantically explained the situation, but Emily had only heard keywords.

James. Not breathing. Ambulance. Hospital. Kids. Penelope. Tests. Come home.

The mother of four heard ten words in her conversation with Grace. But only two of them had her paralyzed with fear.

Not breathing.

Her baby boy wasn’t breathing. He had been alive and breathing for the last four months, the majority of the time he had spent with his mother before she returned to the BAU just two days ago.

Emily could feel the bile rise up her throat as she began to shake with fear, the BAU was on a case in New York, and they were no where close to catching their unsub and going home. But plans changed. Emily and Aaron had to head home.

Emily had taken the call to a separate room when she saw the Caller ID, excusing herself from delivering the profile. When she returned, visibly pale and shaking, her husband was quick to her side.

“Em, what’s wrong?”

“We need to go home.”

*****

Aaron and Emily rushed into the paediatric unit of the Georgetown General Hospital. They ran through the halls, desperately trying to find her son and learn what was wrong.

“Emily!” Phillip Prentiss waved at the anxious couple, hoping to garner their attention.

“Daddy!” Emily weaved through nurses and doctors to reach her father, wanting nothing more than to be with her children. Once reaching the older man, Emily wrapped her arms around him tightly, her eyes welled with unshed tears.

“Oh Em, it’s alright. It’s all gonna be alright.”

“Where is he? Where are the girls? Where’s Jack?” Firing off a dozen questions at an inaudible speed left Phillip and Aaron speechless.

“The girls and Jack are here with their brother, they are all OK. Quiet but OK. It’s room 348, Em. Grace is in there now, I’m gonna call your mother now. Don’t worry about contacting anyone, I’ve got it covered. You two just go be with your son.”

Aaron and Emily both shook their heads and walked the disinfectant smelling hallway leading to their son’s room. Opening the door, Aaron and Emily could hear Madison babbling away while Mackenzie, Jack, and Grace took turns answering her endless questions. The click that signalled the shutting of the hospital door had the Hotchner children and their grandmother awaiting their newest guest.

“Momma!” Madison and Mackenzie ran into Emily’s arms as she knelt down to kiss her girls. Jack kept his space, knowing who his parents were focused on.

Emily and Aaron headed over to the incubator housing their four month old son, attached with wires and wearing a tiny hospital bracelet, James peacefully slept despite his growing amount of visitors.

“The doctor’s say he’s gonna be alright, Emily. A case of acute sleep apenia, totally common in infants. They are gonna monitor his sleeping over the next day or so, but he’s gonna be OK.” Grace had her arms wrapped around her youngest step-daughter, as James wrapped his hand around his mothers finger.

*****  
Forty-five minutes, and almost a hundred questions later Emily’s parents were taking the eldest Hotchner children back to their home, leaving the worried and emotionally exhausted parents to be with their son. Aaron and Emily hadn’t taken their eyes off of James since Grace had shut the door behind them nearly an hour before.

Aaron spoke first.

“You heard Grace and the doctor, Em. He’s gonna be OK.” Emily nodded at her husband’s words, as tears remained to fall from her face.

“I know, really, I truly believe he will be fine. I just can’t help but feel helpless.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows at his wife of seven years. Helpless? Emily Prentiss, no, Emily Hotchner was never one to feel helpless.

“What are you talking about?”

“Hotch, we have dedicated the better part of our live to making this world safer for our children to live in. We have captured hundreds of murderers, and rapists, and arsonists, and each time we make the world a little easier for our kids to be kids. I have done everything in my power to protect them, and yet they are still so vulnerable in this world. Today our son stopped breathing. He had the weakest pulse. He could have died. And it wasn’t at the hands of a murderer, or an unsub. I could have captured every unsub on the planet, and he still would have ended up here.”

“We can’t protect them from everything, Em. It isn’t our role to shield them from this world, it’s our job to make sure that when they enter the real world they can grab it by the horns and brace for the impact. The world is a scary and dark place, filled with people that I never want any of our children to come across, but they will. That’s reality. It would be wrong of us to pretend that they will live in a different kind of world, a world with no danger. They have to be prepared for the scary, dark stuff that comes with living and growing up. We will help them, hold their hand until they are ready to let go. We will protect them from anything in our control. But life isn’t always as stable as we want it to be.”

Hotch grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her soft skin, and kissing her temple gently.

“As parents, we are gonna fumble and struggle in doing what’s best for our kids, that’s normal. But we will do whatever we can, we will protect them until the day we die. But even protection isn’t full-proof. No person is untouchable, that includes our kids. They will hurt, they will fumble and struggle in their lives. But they will never not be protected. Never.”


	22. She's In Love With the Boy

“Aren’t they just adorable?” Emily Hotchner grinned at her husband for over a decade, as they looked at their kids playing in the backyard.

“I don’t like it.”

Nearly spitting out her drink at her husband’s childish behaviour over their youngest daughter. Four year-old Madison and eight year-old Henry were playing on the swings stationed in the Hotchner’s backyard. Madison squealed as Henry pushed her on the swings, both giggling as the height of each swing increased.

“She loves him, Hotch.” Emily smirked as she kept a careful eye on their youngest, James, crawling in the grass by her feet.

“It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“You know, yesterday when Henry was out playing house with the girls, Madison coaxed him into helping her change her doll’s diapers. Then they had this pretend wedding, and today at the park, she was telling all her friends about her husband Henry waiting at home for her. It was adorable, honey.”

Hotch scoffed at the memory his wife had just shared. He looked out at his backyard, that was his baby girl. Mackenzie would always have a special place in his heart, she was his first daughter. But Madison, that was his baby. No boy, not even the son of one of his best friends and colleagues would come in between father and daughter.

“You know, once upon a time, it would be me she’d want to be her pretend husband, to have tea parties with, to push her on the swings. It’s just a phase, Emily. Soon she will realize that her Daddy is they only man she needs in her life.”

Emily shook her head at her husband’s statements, about to open her mouth to make fun of his ridiculous jealousy, the mother of four was interrupted by her daughter’s voice.

“Momma!!”

Aaron picked up James from the grass while Madison leaped into her mother’s arms, Henry close behind her.

“Hi kids, everything OK?”

“Momma, we’re hungry! Can we have a snack?” Madison looked at her mother with the same dark brown eyes she had inherited from the older woman, Henry looked up at his aunt and uncle with the same blue eyes of his mother, both kids melting the hearts of the FBI agent.

“Of course. How about I cut you guys up some fruit and veggies? Mads why don’t you help Momma. We will be right back Henry, OK?” The eight year-old nodded, sitting next to Hotch in the backyard.

After several moments of uncomfortable silence, the only sounds coming from the ten month-old infant sitting on his father’s lap, the overprotective father of four took the opportunity to set the record straight with the young boy sitting next to him.

“So Henry, you’ve known Madison for all of her life.” Henry gave Hotch a confused face, but nodded.

“I met her the day she was born! I came to the hospital with Mommy and Daddy, and I got to hold her.” Hotch nodded at the young boy’s memory.

“Henry I have one question for you, OK?”

“OK. What is it?”

Hotch turned to make eye contact with the blonde boy, doing his best to scare him.

“Henry, what are your intentions with Madison?”

“Huh?”

Before Aaron could clarify the question, his interrogation was stopped by an all too familiar voice and tone that scared the older man.

“Don’t answer that question, Henry. Uncle Hotch is being silly, come inside and have your snack, OK sweetheart?” Henry nodded and ran into the house, while Hotch was greeted with a glare, as his wife went back into their two-storey home, watching over the young lovebirds.

Hotch rolled his eyes at his wife, before turning to face his youngest. James had his fingers in his mouth, drooling over them and the rest of himself. Covering the infant with kisses that resulted in a cute laugh and smile, Hotch grinned at his son.

“You know, Mommy thinks I’m overreacting, but wait until you fall in love with a girl. She’s gonna be just like me, James. She thinks I’m crazy, but you are gonna be running to me in a few years when she’s being overprotective. We’ll see.”

“I heard that! Stop corrupting our children!”


	23. First Day

“Momma. Momma. Wake up momma!” 4 year-old Madison Hotchner tapped on her mother’s face as she peered over her parents king bed.

Emily Hotchner stirred in her sleep, as she opened her eyes to her dirty blonde daughter.

“Mmm..Hi sweetheart. What are you doing in here?” Emily watched her youngest daughters eyes widen at her mother’s statement.

“Momma. It’s the first day of school!"

That’s right. The still warm Virgina weather had left the mother of four thinking that summer vacation was still in motion.

But today is the day. Madison Hotchner, four-year old firecracker and youngest daughter of Emily and Aaron, had her first day of kindergarten. Emily’s heart ached at the thought of her baby girl being old enough for school. Each child held a special place in her heart, and with every milestone they reached, Emily and Aaron both ached at their growing kids.

Jack was their first.

Mackenzie was their first together, and their first girl.

Madison was their baby girl.

and James was their last, always their baby.

But Emily wasn’t the problem here. Sure, she was emotional, but she could keep her emotions in tact. Her husband on the other hand, that would be a problem. Aaron Hotchner had a special bond with each of his children, there was no doubt about how great he was as a father. But he and Madison had always shared something special.

Madison was born on the same day as Hotch’s biological father’s death. And their third child was living proof of the beauty that can come from tragedy and hardship. Aaron and his father had never gotten along, and the FBI agent resented his father for the majority of his life. But here was a special little girl who shared a day with a very horrible man, and Hotch and Emily had done all they could to make sure that Madison was never compared to or resented for her tie with her paternal grandfather.

Emily’s mind drifted back to reality after the door to the master bathroom opened, and Aaron walked out in his typical formal attire.

“Daddy!! We gotta go, its time for school!” Madison leaped into her father’s arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Momma? Dad?” the eldest Hotchner children walked into their parent bedroom, Jack holding a fussy James, while Mackenzie held onto Bay.

“Jack! Kenzie! We gotta go to school! It’s time for school, remember?” Madison puffed out her cheeks to show her annoyance with the slow pace of her family.

“Madison..its 6:45. School isn’t until 8:30. We have tons of time, I promise” Emily chided her daughter, while juggling her youngest and fussiest.

Hotch put down Madison, and adjusted his tie before returning his attention to his kids.

“Let’s go make some breakfast, since we are all up a little earlier. How do pancakes sound?”

*****  
“Hey, you two! Come back here and give mommy kisses” Emily yelled at her two eldest, who had practically sprinted to their classes once the family had entered the school yard.

Jack and Mackenzie quickly retreated back to their parents and younger siblings, giving their mother one more hug and kiss before reentering the playground.

“OK Mads, its just us now. Let’s go find your class” The youngest Hotchner daughter grabbed onto her father’s hand tightly, as her parents guided her into the school.

“Alright baby, this is your class. Why don’t you go in while Momma and Daddy talk to your teacher?” Emily crouched down to make eye-contact with her now teary-eyed and timid little girl. Madison responded with a quick grab onto her fathers pant leg.

Emily and Aaron exchanged looks with each other, both Mackenzie and Jack had started school without a fight or sense of anxiety. This was a new reaction for the parents of four. Hotch bent down, while Emily tended to James, wiping the tears from Madison’s face.

“Daddy. I changed my mind. I don’t want to go.” The little girl bit down on her lip, and played with her braided hair.

“Honey, I promise you that you are going to have so much fun today. You are going to make so many new friends, and Jack and Kenzie are both here too. Momma’s gonna pick you up this afternoon, and its gonna fly by so fast.”

Emily laid her hands on her daughter’s shoulders while Aaron did his best to convince her to enter the classroom. Madison huffed and wiped her still falling tears, before looking at her father.

“OK. I will go in. But you need to make me a promise, Daddy.” Aaron and Emily both laughed at their daughter’s sudden change in behaviour, before returning their attention to her.

“Anything for you Mads. What do you need?” Madison looked back and forth from her parents, before looking back at her future classroom.

“I want you to come pick me up after school, Daddy."


	24. Anniversary

“Hi Auntie P!” Nine year-old Mackenzie Hotchner opened the door to her Godmother.

“Hiya gumdrop! What are you doing opening the front door by yourself?” Penelope walked into the Hotchner living room where James sat watching Paw Patrol, the eclectic FBI agent joined the youngest Hotchner as Mackenzie sat at the dining room table.

“Momma and Daddy are getting ready to go out, and I checked through the hole! I knew it was you” Penelope grinned at her only goddaughter, before turning her attention to the stampede coming down the stairs.

“Hi Aunt Penelope” Jack came down the stairs piggy-backing Madison, before dumping her on the couch.

“Oh my, alright so all the kids are here, but where are the parents?” Penelope bounced James on her knee while Madison flashed funny faces at her younger brother.

“Momma said that her and Daddy need some extra time to get ready together” Penelope raised her eyebrows at that statement, quickly raising her poker face and directing her attention to James and Madison.

“Mama-mama-mama” James grinned at the sound of heels clicking agains the hardwood floors.

“Oh Pen? When did you get in?” Penelope turned her head to look at the BAU couple, both of whom appeared roughed up and visibly disheveled.

“Just a few minutes lovebirds, you get that alone time you two needed?” Both Aaron and Emily blushed at that statement before busying themselves with getting ready.

“OK Pen, we shouldn’t be out too late. Midnight at the latest. Girls go to bed at 9, J goes to bed at 7:30, and Jack can go to bed at 10. We will have our phones on us, so call us if you need anything at all!"

Penelope pushed the couple out the door, holding a tight grip on James.

“Enjoy your evening you two. Happy anniversary!”

*****  
“Happy Anniversary, Mrs.Hotchner"

“Happy Anniversary, Mr. Hotchner”

The BAU agents clinked their wine glasses before digging into their meal. After 10 years of marriage, Emily and Aaron were far too familiar with dinners spent on the go and including chicken nuggets. Tonight was a night for them.

“Let’s play 20 questions.” Aaron raised his eyebrows at his wife’s offer.

“Isn’t that a first date kind of game? Not a decade date game?” Emily laughed and grabbed hold of her husbands hand.

“Ask me first.”

Aaron rolled his eyes but chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought of a question.

“What do you love most about me?” Aaron grinned at his wife, waiting for the smartass comment.

“Your pride. The pride you have for your children, for me, for your colleagues. I love how you wear your pride on your sleeve, and let the world know when you are proud of those closest to you."

Aaron lowered his lips to Emily’s hand and place a gentle kiss before making eye contact with his wife.

“Oh and your butt. I love that too. Gives me something to grab onto. My turn.” Emily smirked after her last comment. That was a more Emily-fashioned answer.

“Name a time you were amazed by me.” Emily lifted the wine glass to her lips, as she watched her husband find an answer.

“Easy. The first time I was amazed by you, was when you and Jack first met after we started dating. How easily you incorporated him into your life, and our relationship. Each time you gave birth to our children, I was amazed. To see that strength in you, to see you do something so amazing and to allow me to share that with you. When your welcomed each child, I watched your heart grow and open for them. That was amazing. But my final answer, is everyday. Everyday you amaze me, Em. When I watch you help Kenzie with her math homework while feeding James, or when you drop your briefcase at the door to make sure you get to watch Madison’s pre-dinner performance of her favourite Frozen song. And how you do the dinner dishes fast enough so you have time to kick the soccer ball around with Jack. Everyday we see horrible and terrible things, and you come home and make sure our children know they are loved. When I see our children, and i see them do amazing things, I am amazed by you. Because you have helped them achieve those things. So my answer is technically, everything. Everything you do Emily, it amazes me."

Emily wiped the few tears from her eyes as she listened to her husband. The couple enjoyed the rest of their dinner, continuing to ask each other questions and share memories of the last 10 years they have spent as husband and wife.

“OK, last question. On the count of three lets ask each other. Ready?” Aaron nodded already clear as to what question he would ask.

“1…2…3…Go!”

“Which kid is your favourite?"


	25. First Love

“Mom?"

Emily turned around in the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron as she stepped away from dinner prep.

“Hey Jack! What’s up buttercup?” The 13 year-old blushed at the pet name his stepmother had given him and made his way to the kitchen table.

“Mom. I have a question. Like a really serious one.” Emily softened her look and sat across from the boy she had grown to love like her own.

“Alright, well you have my full attention, Jack. What’s on your mind?"

Jack took a deep breath before locking eyes with his mother.

“There’s this girl from school, her name is Clara. And she’s really pretty, and super funny and she likes sports. And, well…Mom how do you know when you like someone?”

Emily grinned at her nervous son, the eldest of her and Aaron’s four children, it was amazing how often she saw herself in Jack. But right now, as they sat at the kitchen table, the official teenager was 100% Aaron Hotchner.

“Well baby, when you like someone usually you feel funny. Like you have butterflies in your stomach, or you get excited when you see them, maybe you listen a little louder when they are talking. It can be different for everyone Jack, but you will know when you really like someone. I promise.”

Jack smiled at his stepmom before furrowing his brow once more.

“How did you feel when you met Dad?” Emily smiled at that question, reflecting on the life she had built with her husband

“Well honey, when I met your father, it definitely wasn’t love at first sight. Your dad and mom were still married, and I was in a different place in my life. I wasn’t looking for love, I was happy starting a new job at the BAU, and that was all I needed. But after we lost your Mom, Dad and I grew closer. I still wasn’t looking for love, but that’s the funny thing about it I guess, it finds you when you aren’t looking. But the moment I knew I was in love with your father, was when I realized that I didn’t want to spend a moment away from him. Everything I wanted to do in life, have kids, travel, anything, I wanted to do it with him by my side."

“I was also pretty hot, too.” Jack and Emily looked to the kitchen doorway, Aaron Hotchner leaning against the doorframe, his tie loose against his shirt.

Aaron walked to the table, pressing a kiss to his wife’s lips. “I can’t deny that, theres something about a man in a suit that just gets me” Emily laughed

“Please. I would like to actually keep my dinner down.” Jack grimaced at his parents affection towards each other, exaggerating with fake vomiting sounds.

“You know Jack one day you will want to kiss a girl like I kiss Mom.” Hotch grinned at his eldest.

“Or boy, baby. Whatever makes you happy” Jack rolled his eyes at his parents, before grabbing his things and heading out of the kitchen.

“Hey Jack?” The 13 year-old turned around to face his stepmother who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Whatever you decide, know that any girl is lucky to have you."


	26. Bleeding

Jack woke to the sound of the house phone ringing, groaning and grabbing his iPhone, his eyes adjusted to the bright screen displaying the time. 5:37 AM

Who was calling at five in the morning? Jack groaned, and got out of bed. He could hear his Grandpa Phillip snoring from his parents bedroom. Phillip and Grace were watching all four Hotchner children while their parents were called to a local case, just a couple hours from their Georgetown home. After the fourth ring, a bleary-eyed Jack picked up the phone.

“mmmmHello?” Jack rubbed his eyes, as he awaited a response from the other end of the phone.

“J-Jack?” Jack’s eyes shot open at the sound of his audibly upset mother on the phone.

“Mom? What’s wrong? Are you OK? Where’s Dad?” Jack could feel his heart drop into his stomach at the sound of his step-mother’s cries.

“Jack. I need you to get Grandpa Phillip, so I can talk to him.”

“Mom. Where’s dad? Please tell me he’s OK” Jack’s lip began to quiver at the silence, and deep breathing he heard on the other end of the phone.

“Jack. Please. Can you just do this one thing for me? Get Grandpa. Please, Jack.” Jack nodded his head, and walked into his parents bedroom, gently waking his grandfather and grandmother.

Jack never left his parents room, out of fear that he may miss the reason of the call, he stood next to his parent’s bed as his grandfather remained on the phone, the occasionally “ok”, “of course”, and “whatever you need” coming from his lips.

Then Phillip hung up the phone, and Jack had never seen his grandfather look so frightened. The trio remained in silence, each fearing to hear the terrible news that an early morning phone call may bring.

“How bad?” Jack looked at his grandfather, pleading that nothing life-altering had happened to his Dad.

“Jack…I…uh…” Grace grabbed tightly onto her husband’s hand, encouraging him to continue to speak.

“Please. Grandpa. I need to know about Dad” Jack’s lip began to quiver, and he wiped his eyes of the tears that were yet to fall.

“Jack. Your dad is really hurt. He was shot in the field, and the bullet nicked an artery. Which means, they had a hard time stopping him from bleeding. Mom, said he’s in surgery now, and he won’t be out for a few more hours. But she’s gonna call the minute something happens, OK? We are gonna know how he’s doing the minute your Mom finds out.” Grace began rubbing small circles on her eldest grandson’s back.

“Is..Is..is he going to die?” Jack’s lip trembled and the tears fell down his cheeks, as he held onto his grandmother.

“Oh Jack, I wish I had an answer for you. But we just don’t know. But whatever happens, good or bad, You and your mom are gonna have me, and GG, and Grandma Elizabeth, and Nana and all of your aunts and uncles. We are going to always be here for you guys.”

Jack nodded, he knew how much love and support he and his family had, but that didn’t stop the nagging feeling digging at his heart.

“I’m thirteen, Gramps. I’ve had thirteen years with Dad. But Kenzie, and Maddie, and James they haven’t had that much time with him. They don’t have as many memories as I do. I want them to have a Dad, I want them to be able to have memories with Dad the same way I did."

Phillip and Grace exchanged looks, their hearts breaking for the teen boy. Phillip opened his mouth, ready to shoo all of the negative thoughts from his grandson’s head.

Then the phone rang.


	27. Healing

Emily’s head was pounding. The hours of crying and pacing the hospital corridors was finally catching up to her. Four hours ago, her world had been turned upside down.

The BAU team had been on a local case, single, middle-aged women were being raped and murdered in their own homes. Hotch and the team had only taken a couple days to find their Unsub, what they weren’t expecting was twelve firearms they had found in his house.

Only one of which was used, before the team had killed him. But not before Hotch had been shot.

Shot twice.

Once in the hand, and once in the thigh. The last shot had nicked an artery.

Emily had never seen so much blood, and as she applied pressure to her husband’s wounds, Emily had never seen so much fear on his face. Hotch could barely keep his eyes open, was mumbling incoherently, and was getting paler with every second that he wasn’t receiving proper medical attention.

When they had gotten into the ambulance, Emily thought her husband was going to die.

But he had made it to the hospital.

And he made it through the surgery.

Now, he was healing in a hospital room. Hooked up to wires and tubes, and on several sedatives, Hotch lay in his hospital bed, where he would be fore the next week.

Emily hadn’t left his side, she had been sitting in this uncomfortable hospital chair for the last 45 minutes, ever since Hotch’s surgery had finished and he was recovering in his bed. She had sent the team away once they had word that Hotch would be fine, needed some alone time with her husband after the three hours of chaos.

She opened her eyes when she heard the hospital door open.

“Mom?” Emily smiled as she saw her four children enter the room, followed closely by her father and step-mother.

“Hi guys, Daddy’s sleeping so we have to be quiet OK?” Jack, Mackenzie, and Madison all nodded their heads, as her father had a tight-grip on James, the toddler still sleeping from the long car ride.

“Momma?” Emily had taken hold of her youngest, rubbing small circles on his back to keep him sleeping. She looked down at her first-born, the sleep still very obvious in her eyes.

“Yes baby? What’s up?” She had reclaimed her spot next to her husband, bringing her children near as they all whispered around the patient.

“Is Daddy going to die?” Emily’s heart broke at that question, only now noticing the evident fear and anxiety written across her nine-year old’s face. Emily grabbed hold of her daughter’s hand, making eye contact with each of her children.

“Daddy is not going to die. Not anytime soon. I promise all of you, Daddy and I are going to do anything we can to make sure we are here, and with you guys for as long as we can be. Today, we had to try a little harder. Daddy got hurt. Daddy fought. And now Daddy is healing.”

Each of their children was visibly upset, but nodded their understanding to their mother. Emily, and her children remained silent, as they all watched the patriarch of the family sleep, blissfully unaware of his family around him.

He was healing.


	28. Remembering

“Dada! Dada! Dada!” one year-old James Hotchner clapped and squealed at the sight of his father entering the room.

It was a Saturday morning, and the Hotchner family were gathered in the kitchen, Emily was sipping coffee and feeding the youngest, while her daughters occupied themselves with chocolate chip pancakes. As Aaron walked into the kitchen, he pressed a kiss to each of his children’s foreheads before kissing his wife’s lips.

“mmmm. Good morning, Jack not up yet?” Emily placed more banana in James’ high-chair tray, as her husband poured himself a cup of coffee.

“He was just waking up, when I came down. We had a little chat about today.” Emily quickly turned her head at that statement. Today was a big day.

Today was the 10th anniversary of Haley Hotchner’s death.

Each year, Aaron and Jack, sometimes Emily, would visit Haley’s grave, have lunch at her favourite restaurant, and then split a banana milkshake at the ice cream shop near their home. Emily and Hotch had suspected that this year may be a little different.

Jack had been having a difficult time with the upcoming anniversary of his mother’s passing, and the older he got the more he understood his mother’s tragic exit from the world.

“He still wants to go right?” Emily had always done her best to make Haley a prominent part of Jack’s upbringing, make sure to talk about his late mother and include her family into Jack’s milestones. She had never hesitated to acknowledge Haley and her role in Jack’s life. Aaron’s too.

Hotch quickly nodded his head, reassuring his wife of the day’s planned festivities.

“Em, he wants you and the kids to come today."

That had surprised Emily.

Haley had only been gone for a couple years when Mackenzie was born, and Hotch and Emily had vowed that Jack’s mothers presence would be known for all of their children, not just Jack.

Mackenzie and Madison were both aware that Aaron had been previously married to a woman who had been Jack’s Mommy. They knew that Jack’s mother had died very early in Jack’s life, and that Daddy and Jack’s Mommy hadn’t been together for a long time before that. They knew everything, except for the gruesome details that came with Haley’s departure.

It was important for Hotch and Emily to be honest with their children, they rarely sugar-coated anything, and it was extremely important that they be honest and open in discussing their family, however complicated it may be.

“Em? Thoughts?” Aaron had waved his hand in front of Emily who was brought back from her thoughts. She grinned, at her husband, nodding, and agreeing to the additions to the day’s activities.

*****  
“Momma where are we going?” Emily turned her head to face her four children from the passenger seat of their SUV.

Upon Jack’s request, the entire Hotchner family was headed to visit Haley’s grave.

“We’re going to pay our respects to a very important person, baby. Remember how Daddy and I have told you, about Jack’s Mommy?” Both Madison and Mackenzie feverishly nodded their heads, Jack laughed at his younger sisters.

“Well, today is the anniversary of when she went to Heaven. Usually, Jack and Daddy go to visit her, but this year they wanted us to come too. OK?”

The SUV pulled to the side of the road, as Hotch unlocked the doors, both he and Emily helped their children out of the car, Jack directing them to his mother’s forever home. Once reaching her grave, the family of six remained quiet, paying their silent respects.

“This is where your Mommy lives, Jack?” Madison tugged on her brother’s hand, slightly confused by their visit.

“No Mads. My Mommy’s up in heaven, in the clouds. This is where we go to talk to her sometimes” Madison nodded, still confused but hesitant to ask anymore questions.

Aaron laid down a bouquet of flowers, before laying a hand on the tomb. Jack, first lay down a picture of the most recent Hotchner Christmas card, then a note addressed to Haley.

Finally, Emily pulled a small tea candle from her pocket, lighting it then placing it on the head of the tombstone.

Gently grabbing hold of James, and directing the girls off towards the car, Emily let Aaron and Jack have a private moment with the woman they so dearly longed for. Waiting in the car, Emily watched as father and son shared a long embrace, before heading back to the SUV, both wiping the tears from their eyes.

As the Hotchner’s pulled out of the parking lot, the eldest child of Emily and Aaron spoke up.

“Thanks for letting us come today, Jack. I know you’re sad but I’m glad I was with you” Emily and Aaron exchanged looks after Mackenzie spoke up, her older brother thanking her and kissing her forehead.

Mackenzie grinned at her brother, before looking out the window as the exited the Cemetery.

“I bet she was really pretty” Madison spoke up, never removing her eyes from the scenery on the drive outside of the cemetery.

The car was silent for a second, before Jack and his parents replied to the youngest girl’s statement.

“She was."


	29. The Best Thing (Part I)

“Well, what do you think?” Emily was stunned at her husband’s latest idea.

This had come out of left field.

But this was why she loved him.

“You want to renew our vows?” Emily giggled, at Hotch’s huge grin at the sound of the word “vows”.

Emily and Aaron had been married for almost twelve years, and with their anniversary coming up, Aaron had suggested the idea of a vow renewal. A small ceremony, immediate family and BAU only. A chance to once again celebrate the marriage, and creation of the Hotchner family.

“Something simple, Em. Nothing too over the top, but I think it would be amazing. Having all of our children there, especially those who weren’t present at the first one. It’s a memory we will all cherish forever.” Aaron had pulled Emily onto his lap, hoping the lack of distance between them would help persuade her.

“Let’s do it!” Emily leaned into her husband, as he raised his eyebrows at her quick approval.

“Really?” Emily laughed, nodding at her husband.

“Really. Let’s get married again"

*****  
“Mom you look so good!” eight year-old Mackenzie Hotchner grinned at her mother as she added the final touches to her “wedding” dress.

The off-white lace, boho chic maxi dress hugged Emily in all the right places, showing little sign of the three pregnancies she had experienced. Turning from the mirror to face her two daughters, Mackenzie and Madison were in awe of their mother’s attire. After, Emily and Aaron had told their kids of the renewal ceremony, the two Hotchner daughters hadn’t stopped talking about Mommy and Daddy’s wedding.

From picking out flowers, helping Emily pick a dress with Aunt Penelope and Aunt JJ, to picking out their own special dresses - the girls had been on cloud nine for the past few weeks.

Dressed in their dusty pink lace maxi dresses, similar to their mother’s, Madison and Mackenzie stood on either side of Emily. At age ten and eight, Emily couldn’t believe how grown up her little girls looked. Both still donning dirty blonde locks, Madison and Mackenzie were both spitting images of their mother, hair colour aside.

“Mom?” All three girls turned their head to the sound of the voice entering the bedroom. Fourteen year-old Jack Hotchner, wearing a suit that would give his father a run for his money, entered one of the many bedrooms at the Rossi mansion.

“Hi Honey, where’s your brother?” Emily opened her arms for her eldest baby, even at 14 and struggling to find an acceptable relationship with his parents, Jack Hotchner never shied away from his mother’s hugs.

“James is with Aunt JJ and Michael, Dad wanted me to come up here and let you know that everything is ready downstairs, so whenever you’re ready, I will send up Grandpa and Grandma.”

Emily nodded, kissing each of her children before facing herself in the mirror one more time.

“Take your sisters downstairs Jack, you can tell Grandpa and Grandma I’m ready."

*****  
“Oh honey. You look amazing.” Emily turned to see her mother and father in the doorway, and the sight amazed the youngest Prentiss daughter.

After the announcement of their divorce, and a messy custody battle, Emily and her siblings, couldn’t imagine a day where her parents could ever be in the same room. But with every grandchild that was welcomed into the family, and every wedding their children planned, Elizabeth and Phillip Prentiss had learned to co-parent and co-grandparent.

“Are you sure I look OK?” Quick to dismiss any insecurities, both of her parents quickly shook their heads.

“Darling, you look amazing. Aaron’s jaw will hit the floor when he sees you. And you should see what Dave’s done, the backyard looks amazing.” Elizabeth rambled about decorations, while Phillip took a moment to take in the sight of his daughter.

“Daddy?” Emily held tightly onto his had, trying to bring him out of his thoughts.

“You look beautiful, Em. And I just want to say, I couldn’t be more proud of you, and all you and Aaron have built together. Your Mom, Grace, Amelia, and even Chief are so proud of you"

Emily wiped the few falling tears from her eyes, before grabbing hold of her dad’s arm.

“OK. Let’s go get married. Again”


	30. The Best Thing  (Part II)

Aaron grinned at the small audience in front of him, similar to JJ and Will’s spontaneous wedding, Aaron and Emily were renewing their vows in David Rossi’s backyard. Dave, a true friend to both Aaron and Emily for decades now, and godfather to Mackenzie, Madison, and James, the now retired BAU agent had become an ordained minister just for the event.

Standing at the make-shift altar with one of his best friends, Aaron took a deep breath as their guests took their seats.

“Nervous?” Dave joked as he jabbed Aaron with his elbow, the BAU unit chief chuckled and grinned at his good friend.

“Not one bit, we’ve done this before. Anxious? You bet. I can’t wait to see her.”

The conversation between the two veteran agents stopped at the sound of the music playing, a sweet string quartet tune carried out through the backyard, as the Hotchner children gained the attention of the crowd with their entrance.

“Daddy!” Two-year old James Hotchner carried his tiny feet down the aisle, into the awaiting arms of his father. The youngest of the Hotchner children, and the only one with dark locks, hugged his father tightly before being let down, and sitting next to Hotch’s mother.

The remaining Hotchner children walked down the aisle together, Mackenzie and Madison on either side of their big brother, each greeting their father with a grin and a hug before sitting with their baby brother.

The small audience stood at the entrance of the next person, hanging onto her father and mother's arms, Aaron was blown-away by his beautiful wife. Her dark hair in light curls, Emily looked just as beautiful as she had the day she married him twelve years earlier.

Joining her husband at the altar, Emily pressed a light kiss to her father and mother’s cheeks, before blowing a kiss to her children. Taking her husband’s hand, Emily and Aaron met David in the middle of the altar, each individual wearing a huge smile.

“Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Emily and Aaron Hotchner. And thankfully, not to celebrate the fourth Mrs. Rossi” Sharing in the laughter with their friends and family, Emily and Aaron kept their eyes locked on each other as their friend continued to speak.

“Tonight’s festivities will be short and sweet, Aaron and Emily have written vows for each other, and will read them aloud. After, I suggest we all have an amazing time and get drunk!” Hearing the cheers from their friends, mostly Derek, Penelope, and JJ.

“Hey Dave? Focus.” Aaron chided his friend, before returning his attention to his wife.

“Oh right. OK, without further ado. Aaron, would you like to say your vows?” Dave passed Aaron a folded up piece of paper, as Emily could already feel the tears welling in her eyes.

“Emily. I don’t know where to begin. These last twelve years have made me the happiest man. Each day I grow more amazed by you and all that you do for this family. You have blessed me with three more beautiful children, and have helped me in raising Jack to be an amazing young man. You are my best friend, my partner in crime, my shoulder to cry on, the only person I can truly laugh with, and you are my soul mate. Before you, there were days where I didn’t think I was good enough. Good enough for Jack, good enough for my family, my friends, my work, or any other woman. You helped me see the good in myself, and taught me the importance of living. You have changed my life in so many ways, and I don’t think you will ever know how truly grateful I am for all you have done. But I want you to know, how deeply in love I am with you. I don’t want to spend a day away from you, or our beautiful family. You and the kids, are the only five faces I need to see for the rest of my life. I couldn’t imagine going on this life journey without you, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. Emily, I love you not only for what you are but for what I am when I am with you. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

After Aaron’s speech, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house. Emily laughed as she continued to wipe tears from her eyes, certain that her makeup was running. Taking a deep breath, the mother of four grabbed the note in Dave’s hand, unfolding the page, and locking eyes with her husband.

“Aaron, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. You are the best father I had ever wished for my children. You are the best brother. You are the best son. You are the best friend, co-worker, and boss. You are the best human being. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I look at all four of our children, and my heart swells at what we have created, the family we have made. And I have you to thank for that. You have helped shape me into the wife, daughter, friend, and mother that I am today, and I will be eternally grateful for all you have shown me in our twelve years together. Growing old with you, watching our family grow and expand, that is all I have ever wanted in life - and I can’t wait to share that with you. Aaron, you are the best thing to happen to me, and I will love you for the rest of my days.”

The couple laughed at the tears they both had running down their faces, and the sweet moment was interrupted by the witty banter of their unofficial minister.

“Well, Emily and Aaron, I know pronounce you still husband, and still wife. You make now kiss your still spouse, Aaron.”

*****  
Aaron had a steady hand on his wife’s hip as they swayed on the dance floor, their first song at their wedding playing in the background.

_People are fragile and time passes by_  
_Sometimes they leave you, sometimes they die_  
_That's why I'll keep you by my side_

Pressing a gentle kiss to her husband’s lips, Emily sighed with delight.

“Did you have a nice night?” Emily nodded into her husband’s chest, while she caught glimpses of each of their guests, their family and friends here to celebrate with them.

_L.A. is lonely, New York is cold_  
_The wind keeps on blowing_  
_And I'm growing older with you_  
_Just like I wanted to_

_'Cause you're the best thing_  
_These eyes have ever seen_  
_You're the honey to the bee_  
_I'm the sailor, you're the sea_  
_You're the best thing_  
_That this life could bring_  
_You're the writing on the wall_  
_You're the reason for it all_

Dancing in circles with his wife, Aaron looked down at the sound of his wife’s laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Emily shook her head, pointing to a corner of the backyard. Following his wife’s direction, Hotch watched as his eldest daughter held hands and danced with Henry.

Aaron rolle his eyes at his daughter, tonight wouldn’t be the night he made a big deal about it. But it also didn’t mean he had to like it either.

_You always tell me that I think too much_  
_You ease all my worry with only your touch_  
_That's enough_  
_That's enough_

_Twenties are crazy, thirties are wild_  
_Forties have babies, fifties fly by_  
_Sixties our babies are having their babies_  
_Let's love for the rest of the time_

“What are you thinking about?” Emily asked as her husband had clearly been brought elsewhere by his thoughts. Shaking his head, Hotch fell back into reality, fixing his gaze onto his wife.

“Just thinking about all the people who couldn’t be here tonight. Chief, Haley, Matthew, Strauss, the baby we lost.”

Emily’s smile softened at the statement, Hotch and Emily had lost a lot of loved ones in their time together, some more sooner than others.

“They’re here. All of them, I know it.” Hotch nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Emily’s lips.

_'Cause you're the best thing_  
_These eyes have ever seen_  
_You're the honey to the bee_  
_I'm the sailor, you're the sea_  
_You're the best thing_  
_That this life could bring_  
_You're the writing on the wall_  
_You're the reason for it all_

As the song neared its end, Emily and Aaron turned at the sound of the children coming. Grabbing hold of them, the family of six dealt hugs and kisses to each other, laughing and grinning.

Holding onto Madison, Aaron leant down to his wife whispering into her ear.

“You and the kids are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you, Em."

_'Cause you're the best thing_  
_These eyes have ever seen_  
_You're the honey to the bee_  
_I'm the sailor, you're the sea_  
_You're the best thing_  
_That this life could bring_  
_You're the writing on the wall_  
_You're the reason for it all_

_L.A. is lonely, New York is cold_  
_The wind keeps on blowing_  
_And I'm growing older with you_  
_Just like I wanted to_  
_You're the best thing_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my very first Criminal Minds fanfic! 
> 
> I was thinking of doing a continuation of these stories, where the kids are older, and Emily and Aaron are faced with raising young adults! 
> 
> Let me know if you would be interested :) 
> 
> xx Jules xx


End file.
